Outlaw Love and It's Mystery
by Tummy Fyre
Summary: This takes place in the wild west! Serena and the gang, the most feared outlaws! Darien and Andrew are the bounty hunters out to get their next bounty, or in this case bounties! What happens when good meets not-so-good? PLEASE RR this is a SD and MA...
1. The Journey

Summery: this all takes place like the wild west, (no dumb dumb not the movie) n e way, Serena and Lita are the most feared outlaws and Darien Shields is the head sheriff!!! Darien quits his job and is set out to unravel the 2 mysterious outlaws, Serena and Lita!! And so the story begins…   
  
AN: let's see, this is like my first fanfic in a while, I haven't wrote in a very very very long time!!!! Give me ideas in my review any time okay? Cause I make this up as I go along!! ( Evil Smirk ) !!!  
  
TITLE:   
  
BY: Tummy_Fyre  
  
"There gonna hit Yevon Bank Tomorrow around afternoon!" said the man  
  
"Are you sure about that sir, they spotted not too long ago in, what was the name of that town….aww yes Boot Hill (AN: for those who play wild arms games, I had to use some towns from there cause I don't know n e alight? Well back to da story!!)" said the dreamy blue eyed character  
  
"Boy don't question me like that, I know damn well what I heard and I heard right!" said the now frustrated man  
  
"Sorry sir, It's just that Boot Hill and Yevon are at least 50 miles away from each other! Now don't you think that's a little….impossible for them to travel one night and rob a bank the next morning on foot or horse?" described the blue eyed man  
  
"Dammitt boy, you don't think I know that, I simply answered your question and this is the way I get treated…you can just forget me be'n nice to you damn young' ns !!!" the man said as he walked off  
  
'gees, I just don't find it possible for them to make it here in under 2 nights, a well I've had a long day mine as well stay and see if they'll actually make it here!' pondered the blue eyed man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That'll be 52 gold pieces … aww…what'd you say yer name was sir?" said the inn keeper  
  
"Darien…Darien Shields, thank you, ummm 2 doors on the right up the stairs?" said the x-sheriff Darien  
  
"ohh a yeah, 2 doors on the right up the stairs, nice to meet you, have a good sleep!!!"   
  
With that Darien walked away and up the stairs, after getting lost a couple of times he finally managed to find his room! It turns out it was 2 doors on the left!!   
  
'Damn inn keeper, I can't believed I walked into a room with a lady butt naked, god I feel terrible, I bet he did that just to get a kick outta me!!'   
  
As soon as Darien say the bed he jumped on it and within seconds he fell asleep!!  
  
Hours later he woke up to people screaming, "T-T-THERE…. H-H-HERE……AWWWWWWW EVERY MAN FOR THEM SELVES!!" the towns people screamed as the two outlaws robbed the bank!!!  
  
' It's about time they arrived, now I can finally see them for my self just who these 2 mysterious outlaws are (evil smirk)!!!!' Darien thought to himself  
  
He could hear gun shots going off, though he seemed as calm as ever!!   
  
'oh come on people, you all should know they can't kill any one, it supposedly goes against what or who they are'   
  
And with that he ran down stairs and towards the bank…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now, okay , well tell me how everything is, review, right away!!!!!!!! Sorry for the short chapter and all!! I won't continue unless I at least get 2 good review wanting more so hurry up with the reviews alright?  
  
Thx.  
  
Tummy_Fyre 


	2. A Few Acquaintances

Let's see, I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!! This is gonna be short cause I don't have all the time in the world, but don't worry there will be longer chapters in the future as well as well….short ones two!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Bank W/ Lita and Serena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"wow, we really hit the jackpot this time, huh? Lita?" said Serena  
  
"…"  
  
"….LITA!!" Serena screamed  
  
"oh yeah, right, sorry it's just that with all these people running around screaming I have at, WE have at be more careful! I still haven't found the sheriff yet, I guess he done fled al ready!" Lita said as she stood guard at the bank doors.  
  
"ohh chill out will ya, we haven't gotten caught yet and we can't get caught. Period. We've done this for quite some time now and we're use to the same ole' routine! And speak'n of that we need a name, you know a famous outlaw name for ourselves! We deserve it after all don't ya think?" Serena said as she filled the bags with money  
  
Lita turned around and looked at Serena in confusion, she pondered to herself, 'what the hell, we could be famous!!'   
  
"Yeah, ohh how about Radical Dreamers, or no wait ummm…. I got it The Lita Link Gurls!!!" Lita said  
  
"The Lita Link Gurls, Paaaaaleeeease , that sounds terrible, radical dreamers, hmp interesting oh I know how abo---" Serena was cut off by a gun held to the back of her head  
  
"How about drop what your doing and lay your twin guns on the floor away from your reach" a voice called out  
  
"Oh what the fuck, man this has at happen now! Lita can you believe this, ahhh….Lita……LITA….where the hell are you, answer me dammitt!!!" said a very frustrated Serena  
  
Serena got up, careless of the gun held to her head, turned around and kicked the man dead in the face with her brown leather cowboy boots. The man fell heavily to the ground, he grabbed his jaw and said,  
  
"What the hell was that for, damn, girl you pack one hell of a punch, or kick, whatever!" said the man  
  
And with that he stood to his feet, and Serena couldn't help but check out his body, he had a white shirt on with a black vest over it, his pants were black (think of cowboys now) with black cowboy shoes! He had a belt around his waist with a gun placed on one side and the other side was an empty spot for his other gun. His hair was black, and his eyes were burning a deep sapphire when she looked into them. All in all he was really hot Serena thought to herself! He was somewhat sweating, and she was tempted to wipe away a little drop of sweat from his face. His shirt clung to his body revealing his nice abs and the muscle on his arms were also very well noticeable.  
  
"you were holding a gun to my head, what else was I suppose at do, say, 'oh umm could you please remove that gun from my head while I finish stuffing all the cash in the bag, and then I promise you my friend and I will be on our way'?" Serena said sardonically   
  
"ohh ahh yeah ya gotta point there1" he said as he lifted an arm behind his neck and scratched his head!   
  
"What the hell just happened, I was standing there thinking and then someone hit me and I … I guess I was knocked out….oh sorry, your busy, hey wait you bastard you knocked me out, WHY I OUTTA--" Lita said but then was cut off by Serena  
  
"Lita, steady girl, does the word hostage mean anything to you" Serena said walking over to lita to check out her head.  
  
"Ummm, first off Serena, no hostages remember, and by the looks of it, your failing miserably BECAUSE HE HAS THE GUN DUMBASS!!" Lita screamed in her face  
  
Serena slowly turned around and looked at the man, not at all surprised she turned around and on her forehead was the end of the gun.   
  
  
  
When Serena turned around, man couldn't help but notice what she was wearing! Serena had a Cowboy hat on that was a light brown, and hanging down her side was one lock of hair on each side that reached just down below her waist. She had a red dress on that shaped every curve of her body and on the top her breast were pushed up to show a lot of cleavage, but not too much! There was a thin line to that was mainly white ruffle that went around the edge of her shoulder that held the dress up a little. The edge of her dress had white ruffles and the bottom what white and rufflely with her light brown cowboy boots peeking out a little, her dress was tight all the way down but loosened up when it reached her knees! The outfit, fit perfectly with her skin tone, it shone a light tan all across her body! When the man reached her eyes once again they sparkled a bright blue color that looked like the light blue sky in the afternoon! Her lips were a luscious red that matched her dress and her cheeks shown a little hit on red on each side!! Her earring were barley noticeable but they were rather large golden hoops.! The man shook away his thoughts of the hottie in front of him and turned his gaze to her eyes once more with a more serious smile, he then shown off a sexy smiled that basically meant 'got ya'!!!  
  
"ahhh shit, man this sucks this was only suppose to take a few minutes and ----" with that Serena laughed hysterically  
  
Perplexed the man slowly and angrily said  
  
"What are you so happy about women, I'm the one with the gun held to your head, tell please what is so damn funny about that?"   
  
"think again wise ass, I'm the one in control of this, this, well I'm the one in control now! So all of you sit your ass' down !" said another unfamiliar voice  
  
And with that Lita, Serena and the man sat down, with their hands tied behind their backs and their weapons far away from their reach  
  
"Now listen up ya'll, one by one your gonna tell me your names so I can thank ya properly for all the money ya gave me, oh yeah by the way I am Rubeus (AN: evil guy from sailor moon remember), Rubeus The Crimson Bloody (AN: stick with me here, I didn't have any more names!)"  
  
All 3 hostages had a sweat drop (AN: anime style) down their head!   
  
"Why my friend Lita here is known as Lady Luck Lita, a.k.a Lady Luck, and I, Serena is also known as (drum roll) Serena The Seductress Siren or Seductress Siren anyway works! And together Lita and I are "The Radical Dreamers"!!!!!!!" Serena said all in one breath, also impressed with herself!!  
  
"Well well well, haven't heard of ya'll at all, hmmp….must be new! Anyway your turn Mister." said the Man who just sooooo happens to be in charge!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now folks, ummm I will update in a while, give me reviews I want to get some more ideas on what to write about well thx 4 read'n   
  
Tummy_fyre 


	3. What Now?

So far I've been updating a lot lately, for all I know I've only had 1 person read this, or maybe 2 if I'm lucky!!! I hope you like it, cause I promise it'll get better! So plz review as soon as your done reading this, anonymous or not, I just want some reviews from people alright? Well here's chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well well well, haven't heard of ya'll at all, hmmp….must be new! Anyway your turn Mister." said the Man who just sooooo happens to be in charge!   
  
The other tied up man next to the strange women, also tied up to a post, looked at the man in charge and let out a big sigh and said, "I'm Darien Shields, an X-Sheriff who has taken on the mission to take these two girls in along with there other allies known as: Mina The Mafia Maid; Amy The Aura Aid; Raye The Royal Reaper (AN: not reaper as in the machine, but as in the grim reaper!) and you already met Lady Luck and Seductress Siren!!! But now that I've met you, I'll be sure to get my revenge by taking you in along with the aww, umm Ridicules Delayers!"  
  
"WHAT, THE RIDICCULES DELAYERS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD, IT'S THE RADICAL DREAMERS!!!!!" Serena screamed at Darien.  
  
"Whatever Miss Serena The Sorry Sight!!" Darien said with a big smile plastered to his face.  
  
"ARG…you better watch it boy, and what are you called Darien The Daily Dike?" Serena said to him also with a big smile plastered to her face.  
  
Darien was really beginning to get pissed of, and he started to say something but Rubeus interrupted him and said, "No my dear Seductress, actually he is well known to the outlaws around the world, he quite sheriff because of an incident, and is now a Bounty Hunter set off to find the most dangerous outlaws and turn them in for a reward of money! Obviously ya'll are next on his list! And no his name is not the Daily Dike, *giggles a bit* he's known as Darien The Devil's Dealer, his name was given to him by the infamous outlaw, though I forgot who that was ! *ponders* awwell now that we all no each other I better get going!" Rubeus said   
  
"I see you did your homework, I was hoping I could of introduced myself *sniffles*!!" Darien said with teary eyes. (not literally people)   
  
With that Rubeus took out 3 sticks of dynamite with a very long fuse on each one, roughly, it was enough to last for 5 minutes if lit. He set the red sticks down about 3 meters away from the hostages , then smiled and said, " Here's a little gift from me to you, as soon as I light each fuse you will have exactly 5 minutes to get loose and outta here with ya'll ass's saved! Whatcha gonna do? If you don't make it then you'll all be blown to smithereens!"   
  
He then took one good look at Serena went over to her and kissed her one passionate kiss on the lips! She was startled and hated every minute of it so with out a minute to spare she swung her head back and rammed it forward into his head leaving him with a big bump on his head (Anime Style)! He stood up and rubbed his head and gave Serena the Evil Eye! Serena couldn't help but laugh her ass off!  
  
"Damn girl, for all you know that could have been your last kiss and this is the thanks I get?" Rubeus said  
  
He then turned to Lita and noticed what she was wearing for the first time! Lady Luck had on a dark green dress that was tight around the stomach are and when it hit her waist level it loosened up and fell straight down to her ankles with black cowboy boots peeking out the side like Serena's. The edge of her dress had a ruffle like Serena's but it was a bright red, almost pink looking. The top of her dress was a halter with a strap going around her neck leaving most of her back naked. Around her waist was a belt that hang low and on the right side it looked like a shotgun holder! Her hair was a Dark brown that was pulled back in a casual ponytail, held up by two small round gold nuggets with an elastic band attached to it! She had in bright silver rose shaped earrings. He reached her eyes and they were a dark emerald green with a sparkle to it. She had on a light green eye shadow that defined her eyes. Her cheeks were shiny white and her lips were a glossy light pink.   
  
Lita suddenly started to blush because she knew that Rubeus was checking her out! Rubeus lit the fuses.  
  
But paused and walked over to one of the dynamite sticks and cut the fuse on one of them and then in eye contact with Lita he said, "Lady Luck…I'm gonna cut your fuse just because you seemed to have caught my eye *winks at Lita*, maybe we'll meet again one day! Oh yeah and thanks for the money, this ought to keep me happy for a while!" Rubeus then walked off, he reached his white and light brown spotted horse and then was off!   
  
"Great now what are we suppose to do Lita? …. Lita …..LIIIITTTTAAAAAA!" Serena screamed in annoyance   
  
With dreamy eyes, Lita answered, "wow….he reminds me of my x-boyfriend!"   
  
Sweat drop (anime style) Serena looked at Lita and rammed into her with her side and said, " Snap outta it Lita, we need to get outta here! Oh I know if you can get one of my hands free I can grab my Glock 30 under my dress attached to my thigh!" she said seductively as she looked at Darien.   
  
"Ohhhhh come on, that's not gonna work for me 'Miss Sorry Sight'!!" Darien looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Hey if you go under Darien and around me and if I go around Darien and then under you and then over ---" Lita was cut off by Serena  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
"Listen carefully Serena, go around me and then under Darien!" Lita said  
  
Serena, with her hands still tied to the post, went around Lita and the grimaced in pain as she said, " Lita it's only making the rope tighter on my wrist!" she said  
  
"duh, do you wanna get lose or not, it's tighter around me too!" Lita said  
  
Serena then moved toward Darien, he stood as far away as he could from the post so Serena could go under him. But right when she moved under him and slipped and fell down and at the same time she managed to accidentally kick Darien's legs out from under him, only to make him fall on top of her! Serena's arms were lifted up because of the rope still tied around her wrist, Darien was on top of her desperately trying to get up, but it was no use, their ropes were tightly tied and it wouldn't allow them to move at all.   
  
Serena glared at Lita and said, "Lita, this…is…all…your…FAULT!!!"  
  
"Sorry, it ain't my fault that you had to klutz out!" She through back at her  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but you better think of something cause bringing both you in is hard enough, being stuck in the same room is worse and now up close face to face with the leader is far too worse to even explain! I hate this just as much as you do to, if not worse!" Darien spat out to Serena, with their noses almost touching!!   
  
"Oh perfect, I got an idea, Darien if you move your leg under my dress on my right side if you push your foot up at the right angle, my Glock 30 will fall out and you can use your foot to bring it out and then use your mouth to pick it up and hand it to me, then --" Serena was cut off by Darien's uncertain voice.  
  
"What, I am not doing that!" he screamed   
  
"From the looks of it we only have 3 minutes at the most to get outta here, ya wanna die or not, so I suppose you listen and do as I say! Got it, oh yeah and you better not get any ideas or else you'll pay dearly for it and I keep my word!" Serena said in a serious tone  
  
"Fine, fine, fine!!" Darien said in surrender   
  
Darien did exactly what he was suppose to, he brought the gun to his mouth and then placed it in Serena's hand! She then grabbed hold of it and shot up wards bringing a piece of the ceiling landing smack dab on Darien's head!  
  
"OUCH…what the hell women?" Darien cried (not literally)  
  
"Oops….*giggles* my bad!" Serena said sardonically   
  
She then pointed the gun towards Lita's wrist and before she fired the Glock 30 Darien said, "Lita, you actually trust her pointing that thing at you, you know your risking your hand here don't you?"  
  
"You obviously don't know all that much about Serena, she's our leader because she has the most skills, her aim is the best the group and I have witnessed and we've come up against some pretty tough guys too! She's beaten every opponent she every came across I a quick draw!" Lita said proudly  
  
And with that Serena aimed the gun and fired it, letting Lita's hand free. Lita untied her other hand and then straightened herself, slowly walked over to the 2 sticks of dynamite and cut the fuses. She walked back over to the couple, with Darien still on top facing Serena, and with Serena under him looking up at her. She giggled a bit and untied Serena's hands and with that The girl squirmed out from under Darien!  
  
Darien managed to turn around and say, "Hey what about me! Come on, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be fee, we'd all be dead by now!"   
  
Serena turned around and said, "So you want me to cut you free so you can chase after me and turn me in for a bounty award? Yeah right, do you really think I'm that stupid? Paaaaalease!!"   
  
"But…but….I promise I'll go my separate way and…" Darien said as the 2 girls walked out of the bank and on to their horses.  
  
"He really did help us ya know?" Lita said   
  
"Yeah but, if he kept his word and went his separate way, he wouldn't chase after me again!" Serena said in a whisper that Lita could barely hear!  
  
"Excuse me, Serena did you just say --"  
  
"Nooooo….what …no I didn't say that, *starts to blush* I meant that he wouldn't keep his word and we don't have time to deal with him, we have to get back to the reast of the gang and decide where we should hit next!"  
  
"Hmmp… what ever you say Serena!"  
  
"Exactly cause I'm the leader *giggles*!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now, I'm not done, I will write another chapter later, who knows, I write when ever I get the chance too!!!!!!! GIVE ME REVEIWS!!!!!! I WANT REVEIWS AND IDEAS WHAT I SHOULD WRITE NEXT IN THE CHAPTER 3 !!!!!!!!  
  
Thx,  
  
Tummy_Fyre 


	4. The Salvation Of His Partner, Darien

Hey, thx for the tip, I'll try and make my story more thoughtful, or…ummmm the characters think more or you get me point, I hope! Heres chapter 4, I don't know how it's gonna turn out, soooo it might not be the best!!   
  
Chapter 4: Partner To The Rescue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AT THE BANK W/ DARIEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh man, how the hell am I gonna get outta this one?, my hands are tied to a post and the rope I swear is getting tighter by the moment!' Darien pondered   
  
He looked outside the window straight across from him to see that the sun was shining bright , he figured it was almost noon.  
  
'Who just abandons their town like this? I mean I've been here for at least a day and a half, I thirsty I wanna use the bathroom, I haven't showered, and….hey is that some guy outside?'   
  
Darien tried to lift his head up some more to see out the window and to his luck he saw a blonde haired blue eyed man walking around, it's seemed obvious to Darien that the guy was looking for everyone or was thinking where'd everyone go.  
  
Blonde Haired Blue Eyed Character's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'hmm…where'd everyone go? I've been walking for days since I lost my horse, and now that I finally---' He was cut off by a sound of someone screaming help  
  
"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP……..I'M IN HERRRRREEEEE!!" Darien screamed from the tip of his lungs  
  
'I thought everyone was gone' contemplated the mysterious man  
  
"WHERE ARRRREEEEEE YOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" the man shouted  
  
"IN THEEE BANNNKKKKKKKK……YOU IDIOTTTT!" Darien roared.  
  
The mysterious man walked towards the bank, he stepped inside and when he did his face expression changed from happy to angry.  
  
Normal POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'DARIEN….what's he doing here? Oh I am so pissed off at him!' the man deliberated.  
  
'ANDREW….what's he doing here? Oh he is so pissed off at me!' Darien worried  
  
"Andrew…hey man how ya do'n? Nice to see you, hey can you untie me!" Darien begged.  
  
"Darien, we were partners, right? You and me, and when you heard word of Serena and her little gang, you decide to leave without me and…AND…my favorite horse *sniffle* is gone because of you!" Andrew uttered  
  
"Andrew, I'm really sorry about that, it's just that you needed some rest and I know you would find me, umm, no h-hard feelings?"   
  
Andrew took out his hand gun, and pointed it towards Darien's head  
  
'What is he doing?, he can't shoot me!" Darien thought  
  
"ANDREW, YOU CAN'T SHOOT M--" Darien was cut off by the sound of the gun firing.  
  
'I can't stay mad at him forever, I'm just not like that, there's no point!' Andrew explained to himself  
  
"Get up Darien, your alive and, your free! But let me tell you this now buddy, you owe me big time!" Stated Andrew  
  
Darien stood up, looked at his best-friend and partner, and noticed that he had on different clothed since the last time he saw him.  
  
'Hey he's got different clothes, where'd he get the money to get some new clothes!' Darien pondered  
  
Andrew say Darien looking him up and down.  
  
'I see he's noticed my new clothes' Andrew smiled to himself  
  
"Hey man are you checking me out?" Said Andrew  
  
"huh? …. WHAT no way man, I just noticed your new clothes, I thought we were broke or get'n close to there broke?" Darien observed   
  
Andrew had on a gray shirt with a light brown vest, that almost looked like a dark orange. His pants were the same color as his vest, except darker in color. Andrew's hair was a dirty blonde, he had blue eyes but looked more like turquoise color to most people. He had on very dark brown cowboy boots that matched his outfit. The belt around his waist held his one hand gun and the other a little bag that was tied on to his belt.  
  
All in all he looked like he had money.  
  
"What's in the bag tied around your belt?" Asked Darien  
  
"Oh that, I came across a town that was empty like this, but there were dead people all over the place, it was a nasty sight! It looked like the work of the group called the Engravers (AN: this would be the Negaverse group, you know with Beryl and the 4 followers?), so I took the liberty of taking some money out of the bank, and got some new clothes from the place next to the Saloon!" Declared Andrew   
  
"Man, we're Bounty Hunters, not the Bounty's, you could be thrown in jail like everyone else!" Explained a very pissed off Darien  
  
"Yeah I know, I know, but, no one was there, and besides someone was gonna take it anyway! The Engravers never take the money they only kill! So it was a good opportunity to take money and new clothes so I did what my instincts told me to do!" Andrew remarked  
  
'He'll never learn, but hey at least we have some money now!' Darien said to himself  
  
Darien walked over to Andrew and they both left the bank. Andrew followed Darien around town slightly confused.  
  
'Where are we going' Andrew thought  
  
"Darien, where ar--" Andrew said but then stopped in mid sentence only to see his beloved dark brown Stallion.  
  
"PANNOOWAU!!" (AN: I think you pronounce it - PAW-NEW-WAY - I'm not gonna give the meaning, cause they'll explain it!) Andrew cried  
  
"Pannoowau, you gave your horse the strangest name anyone could possibly give their horse! What's it mean anyway? Oh and one more thing, how come when ever I tell you something, when we're riding you always call out your horse's name?" Darien ordered!  
  
Andrew ran over towards his horse and started hugging it, he looked up at Darien and said, "Pannoowau means 'He Lies'!" Explained Andrew  
  
"Ohhhh…that's even worse, why not just call him 'He Lies' instead of that ridicules name?" said Darien  
  
"Because when you talk *giggles*, instead of saying Pannoowau I would say 'He Lies'!!" stated Andrew  
  
"Ohh yeah, that would sou-- HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, YOU KNOW NOT EVEYTHING I SAY IS A LIE!!!" Screamed Darien!  
  
Darien then walked over to his black Stallion, jumped up on his horse and then thought to himself, 'Chaos, your name's not strange! I happen to like it a lot, and I don't always lie…do I?'  
  
Andrew got up on his horse and started to ride off with Darien aside of him.  
  
"So did you catch up with Serena and The Gang?" asked Andrew  
  
"Yep, that's how I was tied up, and they finally have a group name. They are called The Radical Dreamers! They know about me and how I'm a bounty hunter and the fact that I'm known as The Devil's Dealer, and who is of course after them! But they don't know anything about you!" Said Darien  
  
"Really…so what exactly happened?" asked Andrew  
  
Darien told Andrew the whole story of what happened between him and Serena, Rubeus and Lita.   
  
"Ohhh *laughs* so that's where you got that big ass bruise on your face from! *laughs some more*!! She sounds like a handful if you ask me!" Laughed Andrew  
  
"Yeah…but a handful that I'd like to take into my own hands one day." Darien said in so low as a whisper Andrew actually heard him.  
  
"What did you just say--" He was cut off by Darien  
  
"WHAT NO, AHHH NO *starts to blush* I didn't say that I said, yeah a handful that we're gonna take in and get reward money for!" Darien firmly stated while blushing to the color of a cherry!  
  
'I really gotta watch what I say, and beside I don't like Serena, she's a brat, stuck up, hits whenever she feels like it, seductively beautiful, AHHHH…..no she's not, she's, she 's not my type' Darien contemplated  
  
'Humph, yeah sure Darien what ever you say!' Andrew thought to himself  
  
"So where to now?" Darien and Andrew both said in unison  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now, did ya like it? Is it more thought based, or something like that? Well I hope ya liked it, and please REVIEW ! I WANT REVIEWS, and more tips, and ideas!!  
  
Thx,   
  
Tummy_fire 


	5. The Rest Of The Gang

Hey ya'll, here is chapta 5! This is gonna be short! In fact I'm sorry that every chapter is short, I never have enough time, and ideas to add!! I'll try to make this one long!! I said try, so I will try! As I have once said before I make this up as I go along! So I really don't know what I'm gonna type right now so hold on a mintue I need at think!! *thinks*  
  
*thanks some more*  
  
*thin--*  
  
I got it, this is how I'm gonna start chapter 4:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE REST OF THE GANG, @ HEAD QUARTERS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell is Serena and Lita, it's been at least a day and a half since we last say them!! I'm starting to get pissed off here!" Said the short tempered girl  
  
'I wonder if she ran into trouble, what if they were caught, oh no, what if their dead…' she then thought  
  
"I know, but what if something happened to them, I mean they could be in trouble, better yet *gets dreamy eyed* they could have ran into 2 hot guys and they went off to live happily ever after!" Said another gir l that almost looked identical to Serena  
  
'I hope not….and speak'n of which when am I ever gonna find Mr. Right?' she thought to herself  
  
"She probably got caught up in a storm, in this time of season it is logical ya know!" Said yet another girl with dark blue hair that almost looked black that shone blue!  
  
'Maybe we should search for her, for she is the one to get into trouble a lot!' contemplated the last girl!  
  
"Hey you think we should go out and look for them, not that I care for Serena's safety, but Lita's with her you know!" Said the tempered girl  
  
"Raye…just because Serena chose Lita to come with her this time doesn't give you the right to be mad at Serena! I mean you 2 do fight constantly, and I would understand why Serena would not chose you!" Said the blue haired genius.  
  
"What ever Amy, I'm not mad at her because of that, I just don't like how she fights with ME constantly!" Said Raye  
  
"You know, both of you should be held responsible for your actions toward each other, you both fight, it's not just you Raye!!" Exclaimed   
  
"Oh my god, Mina did you just sound smart for a second?" Raye said sardonically  
  
"For your information, I am smart, so what if the boys seem to distract me a litle from work! At least I don't go around throwing punches in guy's face when they flirt a little!" Mina shot back at Raye  
  
'Oops, that wasn't suppose to come out, good go'n Mina!!' Mina thought in anger  
  
'Why you little bitch, awwell, she does have a point, I thought he was gonna rape me or something, besides the guy was scary anyway!' Raye thought  
  
"The guy seemed scary, and he looked like a freak anyway." said Raye  
  
'First it's Serena and now it's Raye! Oh I know, Serena's not here, and because Mina resembles Serena a lot, Raye has at fight with her! Aww, Raye is such a hermit, she tries to hide the fact that her and Serena are practically sisters!' Thought Amy  
  
"Now, now, shouldn't we be thinking about Serena and Lita? Instead of you 2 fighting?" Amy Stated  
  
'Oh I almost forgot about those 2' Mina and Raye both thought  
  
The 3 girls sat on the couch inside of their lil' head quarters! HQ was a somewhat big cave in the mountains right outside of the desert area! The cave was perfectly hidden under tree branches and bustles of grass and other things that camouflaged it! This was all of Amy's idea to set up the camouflage incase they had been chased! There were a few traps set, and their defensive systems seemed like none other! They were far more advanced then Governmental Defensive systems! Even though they were made from the items around them instead of steel and metal and other various strong materials like the government had. This also was Amy's idea and designs for the traps as well! Amy was the genius of the group, she always would plot out what they were gonna do, and how or when they were gonna take action! Serena, choused people to come along and perform the operations that Amy invented.  
  
  
  
So far now for a year now, they have gotten away with everything they did!  
  
Mina, besides Serena was the bait, when it came to men that is! Mina didn't really have much experience with guns, but Serena taught her how to use and take care of them and that was all she really needed to know! Mina often went out with Serena when it came time to steal some money from men, when they were low of course! Serena would introduce both of themselves and then flirt and Mina would keep the men busy while Serena would slyly pickpocket all of the men! It worked every time! Mina had been named the Mafia Maid because she was mainly a secret terrorist, and gave her service to men only to heart break them in return and always left with their money! Like Serena she always looked Innocent!!  
  
Amy on the other hand, never went anywhere, well except when thy partied, which was somewhat very often!! Like I said before he stayed and plotted everything! She didn't know how to use a gun, better yet she didn't even know how to hold one! She didn't want to learn, even when Serena offered to teach her! She loved what she did! She was the Aura Aid, the definition of Aura is a an indication of radiant light drawn around the head of a saint. And Amy was like a saint! There was always something special about her1 Plus she was always there to aid anyone who got caught in a crossfire or was hurt! And we most not forget the defensive systems that she designed and proposed! She was truly The Aura Aid.  
  
Lita was the one with all of the luck on her side! She could wiggle her way out of every situation. She had been given a different name before, but she liked the one her companions gave her instead! Her old name was Lita The Lead Loss! She was called this because of her numerous X-Boyfriends! The problem was that she was oddly very tall and she was always willing to kick some ass. Whoever messed with her and her friends would pay! Lita didn't like this name so her allies gave her Lady Luck! She was, like I said before, the one with all of the luck and She was defiantly a Lady. She knew how to cook, in fact she was the greatest cook. Her manners were of the most sophisticated anyone had ever come across!!   
  
Raye was the short tempered one. She didn't take any shit from anyone and I mean anyone, not even her friends! She was also the most stubborn besides Serena of course! Her gun skills were the second greatest! She only carried one gun, she loved it like it was her daughter or something, she would often refer to it has her 'Baby'! Serena had taught Raye how to do lil' tricks with the gun, and she would always showoff to Serena how improved she became with her skills! She liked to rub things in a lot, like if you screwed up then Raye would always be one your tail! She was given the name Raye The Royal Reaper. She was named royal because her hair, was so beautiful and so well taken care of that everyone thought she was of royal blood, plus the fact that she was beautiful. The Reaper was later added by her friends because she was often thought of as the Grim Reaper!! She grew into that name and loved introducing herself to everyone as that! She loved it when people whimpered in path when she walked! She felt…well…Royal! Of course the only thing she hated about the name was when Serena and her got into a fight, Serena would call her…'The Royal Pain In The Ass'! which pissed Raye off a lot! Raye was mainly always concerned about her friends, she never showed it and instead hid her true feelings with rudeness1 But all her friends knew she couldn't hide from them!   
  
And last but not least, Serena was the leader because of her skills with the gun! Her skills were far more advanced then any other human alive, she always looked for a challenge but never found one, she was left with small fry! She was the fastest with her guns and she was the prettiest of the gang and was the most seductive! Now Mina played the seductive role and all but Serena played that role as well when she was accompanied by another ally besides Mina! Plus Serena was far more experienced then Mina because she was always there! Serena kept twin guns always on her sides incase1 and when ever captured she had a band around thigh with a small gun there! Usually a derringer because it was small and could fit anywhere!! Her full name was Serena The Seductress Siren or Seductive Siren either way it works! Siren was added because she was told as a myth by people who was part siren and could get any man with a certain charm or mystical power she had!!! Thus nothing was abnormal about her she was just Serena, always with the look of innocence in her eyes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA AND LITA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"FINALLY WE'ER HOME!!!" Serena said when she reached the bottom of the mountain.  
  
All they had to do now was get to the middle and get around the traps and she could finally sleep and eat!!  
  
'Finally, I can sleep and eat an--' Serena was cut of by Lita saying, "Umm….Serena we didn't bring anything back!!" Lit said  
  
"AH SHIT!!" Serena screamed "They are gonna be sooooo pissed off now!"   
  
"Don't worry we'll just tell them what happened and I'll do the talking this time, last time Raye told me you over exaggerated what had happened!" Lita said firmly  
  
***********FLASHBACK***********  
  
"Hey we're back!!" said Raye  
  
"It's about time you 2!" all 3 girls said in unison  
  
Raye and Serena came into the cave to find Lita, Amy, and Mina all lounged on the 2 couches and one chair! They all got up from their position to see that Raye and Serena had come back empty handed! Serena started to talk….  
  
"Okay, I know what your thinking, we're empty handed and your pissed! Here's what happened…  
  
We were at the bank and everything was going according to plan, but just then an earthquake hit and the earth opened up and swallowed all the money along with some people as well!! You see all the money was gone and we barley escaped with our lives!" Serena said in a very serious tone!  
  
'I--I think they took it, ya whoo, damn am I good' Serena thought  
  
'Oh my god, what a ditz, Serena I can't believe you made that up! *smacks herself on the forehead in annoyance* ' thought Raye!!!  
  
"yeah….right and what did the earthquake say Serena?" The 3 girls asked, again in unison  
  
Serena had never witnessed an earthquake before and she didn't hear the sarcastic sound in the girls voices so she thought what the earthquake would say and then said  
  
"It said that now the money is his and you better run or else I'll swallow you too!"   
  
All the girls began to laugh and Serena started to blush and said,  
  
"What, that's what it said…Honest"  
  
All four girls said, including Raye this time, "Earthquakes don't talk!"  
  
Serena became very embarrassed   
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK*********  
  
"Oh come on, we were asleep in the motel and-and some body took our money!" Serena said  
  
They arrived at the cave, and went inside! It was huge in size and smelt like strawberries!! There was a fireplace on the end of the big room and then there was a kitchen area farther away, the room was divided by a large sheet that had beautiful designs on it! There were 2 couches, and one chair placed in the center of the room facing the fireplace! There were also pictures hanging on the walls and a huge oval rug on the floor! Each girl had her own, it was further in the cave, you would walk down the hall, which was rather dark without candle sticks hanging on the walls! It was also narrow and when you reached the end there was a big open area that had 6 opening on the walls!! Above each door was a wooden board that read so and so's room and the 6 the door was an extra exit in case of emergencies! They all were very lucky to have found the cave! In fact it was Lita who discovered it!   
  
Serena and Lita walked inside and were greeted by their faithful companions and shortly after explained what had happened to all the money! Lita was explaining this time, because of Serena's misfortune last time.  
  
After the long talk everyone sat down and ate Lita's cooked food! They were all laughing and talking about things until they heard something…  
  
"Did ya'll hear that!" Raye said in an alarmed voice that was a whisper  
  
"yeah" whispered all 4 girls in unison!  
  
Serena quickly took out her Derringer from under her dress and jumped up and slowly walked towards the entrance and gave a signal to the girls that meant be prepared! So all the girls quickly got out their guns, Lit had a shotgun, Mina had her pistol in hand ready to fire what ever came out at her! Raye had her 'Baby' handgun, and Amy grabbed a rifle, the only thing she knew how to use, and hold! She wasn't the best at it, but she could fire and that's all that really mattered!  
  
They all went behind couches and took firing positions! Serena then said in a loud, yet serious voice…  
  
"WHO EVER YOU ARE COME OUT NOW AND SURRENDER AND I PROMISE I WILL GO EASY ON YOU!!!"   
  
And with that said she started to see a figure appear before her eyes in the darkness! She stared in amazement and….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now, is that long enough? My hand is cramped really badly, so now I'm typing with one hand, and the other soaking in warm water!!!   
  
So who do you think it is that Serena say? Guess in the reviews, and next chapter I will try to make it as long if not longer! Always offer me tips and ideas in the reviews and I will keep updating as much as possible!   
  
I know exactly how my story is gonna end, but it's gonna take a while to get to the end so don't worry, it won't end anytime soon!  
  
Thx,  
  
Tummy_FyreJ 


	6. Next Destination MILTIA

Hey ya'll I'm back!!! So who is the person coming into the cave where the girls are?!?! I bet none of you know, hell, I don't even know who it is yet!!! Who should I make it be?  
  
Well read below to find out…duh!! *smiles*  
  
P.S  
  
I know that I have a lot of grammar errors but plz, bare w/ me I'm a fast typer and do not notice half of my mistakes!! I thought about redoing some chapters but, what's the use? I might someday though!! Anywaz back to the story…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all went behind couches and took firing positions! Serena then said in a loud, yet serious voice…  
  
"WHO EVER YOU ARE COME OUT NOW AND SURRENDER AND I PROMISE I WILL GO EASY ON YOU!!!"   
  
And with that said she started to see a figure appear before her eyes in the darkness! She stared in amazement and to her surprise it was only Molly, Serena and the gang's friend!!   
  
All the girls gave a long sigh when they realized it was only Molly, their dear friend and helper! Molly had Scarlet colored hair! It was always a vivid red, but in the sun it almost shone a dark orange! She was wearing a plain dark green dress, you could tell she was a towns women! She owned a bar in Miltia (AN: another town name I stole *panics* , umm it's pronounced - Mill-sha) She made steady money and every now and then she would bring up some clothes for the 5 girls out of complete generosity! She was very sweet! Her husband Melvin was the town sheriff!   
  
Miltia was the only town that Serena and the gang promised they wouldn't steel from and that they would leave the people of that town alone! This was the only way the girls could pay Molly back for her generosity!  
  
"Dammitt Molly, you scared me shitless, next time at least say something before you enter that way you won't scare us and risk yourself get'n tangled in our traps! Heaven for bid women I almost shot you!" Serena demanded in a somewhat serious and angry tone.  
  
Molly did pay attention to the tone in Serena's voice, instead in a cheerful mood she said,  
  
"Hey girls!! I brought ya'll some more clothes!!"   
  
'More clothes? Yes *jumps for joy*' all 5 girls thought  
  
"Ohh Molly, your too kind!!" Amy said taking the clothes from her and going through them!  
  
"Oh thank you, I'm just helping out a few friends, is all!" Molly said with a big smile on her face!!  
  
'These girls don't know how much a friend they have been to me, it's the least I can do for them now!!' Molly thought to her self  
  
One by one the girls went to their rooms and tried on various pieces of clothing! They came out at the same time, looked each other up and down and then took some clothes off and switched for more!! Finally after what seemed like hours the girls came out to show off their new clothes, aside from their outlaw, outfits!!  
  
First was Lita, She came out in a dark green zippered front leather halter with it zipped half way up and a little cleavage showing. On the back was and attached hood that fell on her back! She had on dark colored pants and dark brown chaps over her pants! Her cowboy boots were the same color as her chaps and she had a belt around her waist that held her shotgun! Her face remained the same except her eye shadow was no longer green, instead her eyes were outlined in black eye liner and her eye lids were a dark brown and then a very light brown under her eye brows, it matched her skin tone so it looked natural!  
  
Next was Amy, she had on a bare shoulder leather halter with a slit in the middle also showing a little cleavage, very little! She was never really the one to show off herself! She had on a very long Dark blue (a little darker then the shirt) skirt that held on to her legs revealing and outline of her lower body! Once it reached the knees it loosened up! At the bottom was a ruffle finish and her cowboy boots were black. Surprisingly she wore a belt around her waist with a few attached bags! Her eyes were outlined in black like Lita's, and her eye shadow was a very light blue and her lips looked as if they were frosted with ice.   
  
Then came Raye. Like Lita she had a zipped front leather halter, but it was a belly shirt and it had no hood on the back! The color was a crimson red, so red it looked almost black! Her pants were dark purple and her chaps were black! Her cowboy boots were black as well, but had a picture of a flame drawn on both of her boots! Like the other girls she wore a belt that held her 'baby' (handgun)! Her eyes were outlined in black, her eye shadow was a dark red. Her lips were a bright luscious red, that basically gave Raye the look that meant 'Watch out'!! Raye's hair was pitch black that shone a dark purple!!  
  
Mina came out in a dark orange colored leather lace front halter. The shirt had slits on each side! She had pants on that matched her shirt but was a darker orange. Her chaps were a light brown that matched her light brown cowboy boots! Mina's outfit looked simple and quick but very attractive. Her eyes were outlined in black, and the lids were swiped with a light orange color and her lips looked the color of a tangerine. Mina's hair was blonde like Serena's, but a little of her hair was held back with a red ribbon and left the rest of her hair hanging free! The ends were curled outward. Her earrings were big golden hoops that shaped her face.  
  
Finally Serena appeared a bit embarrassed!! She was always us to wearing red! But this time she came out in a beautiful strapless shirt that, like mina's, laced up the front! The shirt ended in a V shape basically pointing towards her belly-button!! On the sides of her shirt there were adjustable strings, that scrunched up the sides, they were scrunched up and set on her hip with strings dangling down every now and then tickling her skin. Her pants were a dark red and her chaps were black!! Serena's eyes, like everyone else's. were outlined in black, and her eye lids were traced with a silver and then they were filled with white eye shadow not going past her eye lids!! Her eyes looked kinda smoky and it really brought out her blue eyes! Her hair was still styled in her odangos (meatballs) but the hair hanging down was more curly then straight! She still had her big hoop earring in, they were silver instead of gold this time!!  
  
"Ohh ma god, ya'll look like actresses, beautiful!" Molly said with tears starting to weld up in her eyes!  
  
"Thank you Molly!!" The girls cheered while they went over to have one big group hug with Molly in the middle!!  
  
'I'm so glad we decided to save Molly's life, we would have never been able to have contact with the outside! Everyone knows what we look like in our outlaw outfits, but because of Molly we have more clothes and now we can go anywhere without bounty hunters all over our heads!' Amy thought to herself with a great big smile on her face!  
  
"Well I better get go'n home, Melvin'll worry if I'm out too late!! I'll visit some other time okay girls!" And with that Molly began to walk out of the cave.  
  
"Hey wait Molly, we'll visit you in Miltia, okay, I promise we won't cause trouble!" Serena said as she waved to the now fading image of her best friend.  
  
'I hope she makes it home alright, please protect her' Serena said to herself  
  
All the girls started to head towards their rooms. They changed into their night gowns and then one by one they yelled 'Goodnight' to each other and then fell asleep, dreaming of what the new day will bring tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN AND ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'so…..tired….!!' Andrew thought to himself!!  
  
"Dammitt Darien, we have to find a place to rest, if I fall asleep on my beloved horse I'll fall off and not even notice it till Pannoowau is gone for good this time!!" Andrew said with sleepy eyes to Darien  
  
"….."  
  
"Darien, answer me shithead!! Dumbass, retard! DARIEN ANSW--" Andrew screamed but then realized Darien was in a deep sleep!  
  
'Oh do I have an idea or what, Darien my friend, pay back is a bitch, *rubs hands together in an evil gesture* indeed it is' Andrew said to himself with an evil grin plastered to his face.  
  
Andrew rode side by side with Darien till he found a big rock, actually there were a few rocks all together and then there was more of the desert ahead of them!   
  
'Perfect' Andrew thought  
  
Andrew knew that Darien was not a light sleeper and the only thing he would ever wake up to was the sound of a gunshot. Sooo Andrew slowly and carefully took Darien off of his black stallion, Chaos, and then laid Darien down on the ground. He then took both horses and hid behind the rocks out of Darien's sight!   
  
'Maybe I should wake him up with my gun, I know I'll shot the gun up in the air!' Andrew contemplated with a happy smile.  
  
Andrew drew his gun, aimed it towards the sky and shot! Unfortunately when he did this, a bird landed smack dab on his face!   
  
"AHHHHH…..TAKE COVER….MAN DOWWWNNNNNNN!" Andrew screamed while running around like a lunatic, then it hit him, well he kinda hit it, but he ran right into a rock and fell unconscious.   
  
Andrew woke up to the light of the morning sun, and then remembered what had happened the previous night!  
  
'Oh shit, I wonder if Darien found me!' Andrew thought  
  
Andrew raised his head to see Darien still out cold on the ground. He then let out a long sigh and watched him till he looked like he was gonna wake up!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew still kept his eyes on Darien, and still there was no movement! Andrew was beginning to worry and maybe thought he was dead!!  
  
'Okay that's it, I'll throw a rock at him!' He thought  
  
Andrew picked a medium sized rock and threw it at him and then quickly took cover! To Andrew's surprise he heard Darien cuss.  
  
"Shit, what the hell!" Darien said as he sat up and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"ANDREW, CHAOS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOOUUUUU?" Darien screamed  
  
Andrew *laughing his ass off (but quietly)* thought, 'I'm genius, genius, true genius *chuckles some more* this we'll get him back for sure!'  
  
Andrew then sat down with his back against the rock and the 2 horses laying down by his side!   
  
'I wonder how long I should wait?' Andrew considered  
  
Darien was beginning to worry, there was no one in sight and there sure as hell was town in sight too! What was he gonna do?  
  
'Well….what am I to do now?' Thought Darien  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE 5 GIRLS AT HOME  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Amy yelled to everyone!  
  
"IF YOUR NOT UP IN AT LEAST 5 MINUTES I'LL DUMP ICE COLD WATER ON YA'LL!!" Amy again yelled at them.  
  
"WE'ER UP, GOD AMY!!" all the girls yelled and then walked out in the living room, all except one girl.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Amy asked in an innocent voice  
  
"where do you think Amy, she always sleeps late!" Raye said in an angry voice!  
  
Amy ran towards the kitchen where Lita was already beginning to cook breakfast and grabbed a bowl, then filled it with ice water. She then went towards Serena's room and opened the door. She entered with an evil grin on her face and gave Serena one last chance, "Serena wake up or I'll dump this on you!"   
  
"ohh….Amy…you wouldn't do that…your too goody 2 shoes…no hard feelings" Serena said in an unconscious voice   
  
Amy chuckled and then let the bowl pour onto Serena's face….. "Ooops *brings hand to cover her mouth* did I do that?' Amy said sardonically  
  
Serena jumped and screamed bloody murder. Tears forming in her eyes, she screamed, "What the hell was that for?"   
  
Amy said, "I gave you 2 chances to wake up and you didn't"   
  
Serena jumped on Amy and was ready to punch her, but she was pulled off by Lita, Mina and Raye before she got to punch her!  
  
'I can't believe Serena did that to Amy!" Mina thought  
  
'What is wrong with Serena now, what a ditz' Thought Raye  
  
"SERENA!!" the girls yelled in disbelief  
  
"It's okay, I understand how she feels!" Amy said in a calm voice with a smile on her face, she stood up patting her new clothes from Molly to get the dust off, "I know she really wouldn't hit, come on it's not like Serena to do that to her friends!" Amy said  
  
"Is that true Serena?" Lita asked  
  
"Of course it's true, I was only playing guys, geez!!" Serena calmly stated  
  
The girls let go of Serena and headed towards the living room for breakfast!  
  
"So…where to now Ames?" Serena asked  
  
"Well umm, I haven't given it much thought…HEY why not go and visit Molly?"  
  
All the girls cheered to this idea and it was settled, later today they would go and visit Molly at her bar in Miltia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK TO DARIEN AND ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!" Darien screamed in anger  
  
'God, I can't believe Andrew left me like this, I guess this is my pay back for what I did…but hell at least I left him in town with food and water!' Darien thought  
  
Andrew started to laugh hysterically and then gave in and thought, 'He's suffered enough, I'll let him know I'm here!' and with that Andrew jumped out from behind the rock and said rather loudly  
  
"HEY DARE!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH…..*Hair stands up on head*…….WHAT THE HELL ANDREW!!!" Darien screamed  
  
Andrew fell down on is back and started to laugh uncontrollably with tears bursting everywhere! The 2 horses just stood there and stared at him while Darien walked up to Chaos and grabbed his pistol. He then started towards Andrew and with a smile on his face he shot the gun.  
  
"AHHHHH….SHIT!!" Andrew shrieked  
  
Darien had fired the gun right above Andrew's head and a strand of his hair was lying on the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that for, I was just paying you back for what you did to me, and I could of left if I wanted to ya know, be thankful I'm still here!" Andrew spat at him  
  
'Oh yeah, that is true, what am I gonna say now, think Dare think….I got it…lame but good enough for Andrew!!!' Thought Darien  
  
"Oh w-well I was just helping you out man, I say a ….s-stray piece of hair and it looked f-funny so I got rid of it! You know the g-girls wouldn't think it the least bit ….well, ummmm s-s-sexy, so I helped you out!" Darien said in a somewhat stuttered voice   
  
"Oh well in that case thanks man!" Andrew said with a big smile on his face  
  
Darien breathed a sigh of relief  
  
And Andrew just thought to himself, 'Yeah right, do ya think I'm that stupid Darien? Geez, it's a good thing I went along with it, he's the one with the gun dammitt!'  
  
Both men jumped back onto there horses and headed off farther into the desert then before.  
  
'Where are we going?' thought Andrew   
  
"Hey, what's the nearest town?" He then asked  
  
"ummmm…I think it's called Miltia, yeah we'll head there to get info on the outlaws and we can rest there too!" Darien replied  
  
"okay…MILTIA HERE WE COME!!" Andrew shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't do that…ever. Again. alright?"   
  
"Okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
All for now, what do ya think's gonna happen When Andrew and Darien reach Miltia? Remember Serena and the gang are headed there too! But what if they don't meet, or what happens if they? Read and well wait for the next chapter…wait forget I said that  
  
Stay in tune for the next chapter of: OUTLAW LOVE AND IT'S MYSTERY  
  
DUN DUN DAAAAAAAA  
  
THX,  
  
TUMMY_FYRE 


	7. A Life Spent Making Mistakes Is More Hon...

Okay here is…(drum roll)…Chapter 7! YAY !! Well not really! Any way I don't have any ideas for this chapter so bear with me on this one, it could turn out terrible or good! We shall see!  
  
Shall we….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA AND THE GIRLS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and the girls all got ready to go to Miltia, instead of the outlaw outfits that each girl had they decided to wear the clothes that Molly had brought them the night before. All except for Serena of course, she stuck with her "outlaw uniform" as she called it! Which was her tight fitting red dress with the white ruffles! Under her garments was her derringer loaded with 2 bullets (I know that derringers only hold 1 bullet but there are some that hold 2, I did research! ^ O ^!!) and she kept her twin guns always on her side ready to draw and fire! Serena was always alert but she never showed it!   
  
All the girls kept their guns aside of them, except for Amy!   
  
"How far is Miltia, we've never been there have we?" Mina asked in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Nope, we never robbed that city *sniffle*!" Serena said with tearful eyes  
  
"Oh Serena, shut up, the least we could do for Molly is not rob her town you ditz!" Raye said while giving Serena a rater large bump on her head (Anime Style)  
  
Serena started to cry and wine, she looked at Amy for reassurance but instead she got a cold look that basically meant 'grow up'  
  
"Amy…AMY!!!" Serena screamed  
  
"Serena, grow up, and Raye stop pushing her limits and chill out! We have at least a 2 hour walk till we get to Miltia and I don't wanna hear u two acting like 5 year olds when you both are 18 years old! It's foolish and unnecessary!" Amy said in her usual calm voice  
  
'Well that answers my question' Thought Mina  
  
'I can't believe Amy just said that,…Raye started it!' Serena said to herself  
  
'I can't believe Amy just said that,…Serena started it!' Raye also said to herself  
  
The rest of the walk towards Miltia was nothing but silence! They finally arrived after a torturous walk through the desert from the mountains.   
  
"W-W-WAAAATTTTERRRRR….NEED…WATER-R!!" All of the girls uttered  
  
As soon as a well was spotted in town all 5 girls ran straight to it faster then the speed of light and gulped down as much as their bodies would allow!  
  
Upon finishing the mouth fulls of water they heard a man coming onto a young girl.  
  
"Hey babe, how about you and me rent a room in the Grand Hotel?" The man asked in a seductive tone   
  
"NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DUMBASS!!" The Raven haired girl screamed while trying to get her wrist back from the man's grip!  
  
As soon as she pulled her hand away she began with her work once again ignoring the man! She was lifting open barrels of grub, which consisted of nasty things like worms and mud and left over food like maggoty cheese and you get the point!  
  
"Girl I don't like being treated with such manners of yours!" the man yelled and grabbed her once again!  
  
By this time Lita had rolled up the sleeves of her trench coat she had on and with angry jade eyes she began to walk over towards the man ready to pound him to the ground! She was stopped by Serena.  
  
"Lita let me handle this one!" Serena said to the tall women  
  
"Fine…but you better hurry, I can't take much more of that asshole!" Lita replied back  
  
Serena began to walk over to the girl and man, she noticed that the man looked like he was in his mid thirties and was dressed in rich clothes! The little girl looked as if she was merely 10 or 11 years old!  
  
"Excuse me, but little girl do you need help with that? Oh here let me help!" Serena said in her sweetest voice possible, completely ignoring the man to her left staring at her.  
  
'What the hell is she doing now?' Thought Raye  
  
Serena and the little girl had eye contact for a quick second and with that Serena slyly winked an eye to the girl without the man noticing! He didn't notice because he was far to interested in something else like Serena's chest for example! (hah typical man! LOL)  
  
'Typical man, always interested in other things, this is gonna be funny…' Serena considered  
  
She then bent down in a seductive way and went to lift the barrel, as soon as she grabbed the barrel the man grabbed her ass! And with that Serena jumped in surprise and flung the barrel on top of the man.  
  
He began to scream and mutter cuss words inside the barrel! He kept running trying to get the damned thing off his head and instead to his luck he ran right into a sign and fell backwards onto the ground!  
  
Laughing her ass off, Serena took out her gun and with little interest she shot it wildly at the barrel, causing it to fall a part and reveal an unharmed yet very dirty man inside!  
  
"hahahahahahah…..ohh that was funny, thank you Serena!" Said the little raven haired girl  
  
"oh no problem Hotaru…looks like you needed the help, where's your mum?" Asked Serena  
  
"HOTARU….Hotaru, good lord child you almost gave me a heart attack! I heard gunshots and…" She was cut off by Serena giving the elderly women a hug  
  
"I missed you Setsuna!" Serena said  
  
"Oh Serena what a surprise!" Setsuna said  
  
'What is she doing here?' Pondered the women  
  
By now all the other girls were there giving hugs to Setsuna and Hotaru, their hometown friends.   
  
"So what brings ya'll here?" The women asked  
  
'She seems different, I feel something different about her, what could it be?' Raye concentrated to herself  
  
"Well we are here to visit Molly and her family, and we promised we wouldn't cause trouble so there's nothing to worry about!" Announced Amy  
  
'Why does she seem so different in some way' Amy thought  
  
"We never expected to see both of you here, did you move into this town?" Questioned Mina  
  
"Well…ya we did, it's lovely here and everyone's nice…*turns to look at the sobbing man* well mostly everyone's nice!" Setsuna replied with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Hey there ya'll are, I was wondering when you was all gonna show, when I heard the gunshots I kinda thought it was ya'll!" Laughed Molly  
  
"Hey Moll, we were just talking to Setsuna and Hotaru!" Lita waved at the scarlet haired women walking towards them!  
  
"We'll finish this discussion later, come by the store later tonight, we're actually quite busy right now okay?" Setsuna said and with that she waved her hand goodbye and with Hotaru they both went inside to finish working!  
  
"Okay, see ya later!" All the girls said  
  
"I almost forgot, I signed You both up to sing in ma bar tonight!" smiled Molly pointing towards Mina and Serena, "Raye I didn't assign you because I wanted your permission first, seems how you are so talented!"   
  
The real truth was that Molly was afraid to because of Raye's temper of course!  
  
'Oh please Raye, I want ya to sing tonight, your voice is soo lovely!' Wished Molly  
  
"Oh no, I don't feel like it tonight, maybe tomorrow, we plan on spending a night here so don't worry!" Raye simply said  
  
"woo woo woo, wait a minute, us? Why us?" Asked Mina and Serena in unison  
  
'I don't wanna sing!' Mina and Serena thought  
  
"Well, Mina, it's just that your so beautiful, and with the clothes I can lend you you could be like a real actress ya know?" With that said Mina turned all dreamy eyed and said   
  
"Okay, Okay I'll do it!"   
  
"Ummmm…Mina…You are so DENSE" Serena shouted  
  
"Serena…I'm willing to pay you oh say…100 dollars if you do this for me!" Molly said with a pout  
  
"………..well…………..hhmmmm…….fine…you got yourself a deal Moll!" Serena shook hands with Molly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN AND ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Only a few more miles just a few more miles' Andrew tried to convince himself  
  
"Darien…how long?" Andrew questioned  
  
'I don't know for sure…dammitt' Darien thought  
  
"Ummmm…just a few more miles!" He then stated firmly  
  
Andrew and Darien had been riding horseback for the last 2 or 3 days, they had gone hours without water.  
  
"I…need…water!!" Andrew unconsciously said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Only a few more miles just a few more miles' Andrew tried to convince himself…again  
  
"Darien…how long" Andrew again questioned  
  
"You already asked that question, be patient will ya?" Darien said to his annoying partner  
  
"Yeah about 3 hours ago I did, not how lo--" Andrew stopped in mid sentence to see a n image in the sandy winds of the desert  
  
"I-IS T-THAT A-A…TOWN!!!" Andrew cried out  
  
"HOLY SHIT…I-I THINK IT IS!!" Darien hollered with his hands on his forehead looking into the desert  
  
'Water, I need water!!' Darien and Andrew both thought  
  
  
  
Andrew and Darien fiercely galloped to the distant town and it only took them 10 minutes to reach the outside.  
  
They read the town sign which simply stated the name of the town  
  
"Miltia" Andrew and Darien said  
  
"Well I'll be damned, we find the closet town to rest in and it's actually Miltia, hell I was right!" Darien verbalized   
  
"Hey ummmm...Dare…I'm really tired and for just this once can we please take a brake from bounty hunting, I mean what are the chances of running into the 'whole' gang here?" Andrew pleaded  
  
'Well he does have a point, and besides they're probably headed somewhere else' Darien thought  
  
"Well, okay I promise you that we will not worry about them and our work. Even if we see just one member of the Radical Dreamers, we will just ignore them and relax!" Declared Darien with his right hand raised  
  
"Okay, it's settled then!" Andrew cheerfully said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN THE BAR WITH THE GIRLS AND MOLLY (AT MILTIA)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hhmmmm…I have a bad feeling about this!' Serena contemplated uneasily   
  
"Oh come on Serena, we'll be alright!" Mina said  
  
"Huh?…what do you mean, I didn't say anything?" Questioned Serena. 'Or at least I think I didn't say anything…'  
  
"Oh Serena I can see it in your eyes, you worried, and I know I know, you feel naked without your guns, we'll be wearing a dress so you can just keep your…aww…"  
  
"Derringer?"  
  
"Yeah that thing under your dress as usual!"  
  
Serena and Mina were both in the dressing room getting ready to perform on stage with everyone watching, well doing there thing like playing cards and drinking. Serena was so nervous, she wasn't sure about the song she was gonna sing at all and she was a carefree person. Mina on the other hand was excited and didn't show a bit of worry at all! Serena admired her for that.  
  
'I'm worried this dress doesn't look right!' Mina worried  
  
"Ummmm…ahh…Serena? Does this dress look okay on me, is it too reveal-ish or something?" Asked Mina  
  
Serena looked Mina up and down. Mina was wearing a pale orange tube top that had laced up the front, and it pushed her breast up to reveal a lot of cleavage. Her white skirt was a low rise and tied on the side with dangly strings. The skirt dropped below her knees and too her ankles and on the bottom it had ruffles that matched the color of her top. She had on pale orange high heels that laced up her legs. Her hair was in her normal style which was pulled back with a reddish looking bow, but this time the bow was white like her skirt. The golden hoops were wrist wide and dangled from her ears barely brushing up against her shoulders. Bright orange eye shadow covered her eye lids and her lips were a glossy quiet nude!   
  
"Mina, you look beautiful as always!" Serena remarked  
  
"Awe, thank you Serena *gets teary eyed*!" Mina cried as she lunged onto Serena forcing a hug out of her!  
  
Both girls cracked up laughing as they landed on the floor side by side each other.   
  
"Mina, I look alright…right?" Serena asked as they both stood up   
  
Mina looked at Serena. She was wearing an identical top like herself, but the color was a pale red that looked like a bright pink, it also revealed her toned stomach again like Mina's. Serena's skirt was a pale red much like her top but it was a more darker color. It was tight all the way around her legs and when it reached her knees it loosened up and fell to the floor with white ruffles on the end. Her skirt dragged behind her and it had a slit on her right side that revealed her right leg. Her shoes were like Mina's, they wrapped around her legs and were the same color as her top was. Shimmering pink eye shadow concealed her eye lids. She had in golden hoops that were a bit smaller then Mina's but were still as golden and rich looking. Serena's lips were a glossy peach that almost looked like a deep pink from a distance. Her hair was in her regular odangos and on each 'meatball' there was a little white rose.  
  
"Serena, my dear, you look prettier then ever, you should dress up like this more often instead of your 'Bad-ass-girl' look!" Mina said with a little laughter escaping   
  
Serena looked at her and just smiled  
  
'Well, I would but I feel so innocent, and that just not me.' Serena reckoned to herself   
  
Before they were able to speak another word they heard Molly's voice  
  
"Girls 1 minute till you're on! Get out here right now" She hollered   
  
"ALRIGHT!!" The 2 girls shouted in unison  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN AND ANDREW (IN MILTIA)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey lets hit the bar for some drinks, why not take advantage and get drunk on our little vacation?" Andrew expressed   
  
"What the hell…"   
  
The tow cowboys went into the bar. They sat down at the table and were soon asking the bartender for some Whiskey and a bottle of Bacardi.   
  
The two boys shortly received their drinks, they knocked glassed together and then dumped the liquid in their mouths.  
  
They were about to have another round until they heard a lovely voice come from the stage to their right.  
  
(This song is by: Evanescence Song: Somebody Like You)  
  
There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.   
  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.   
  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.   
  
I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you.   
  
Serena sang the first part, she sounded and looked like an angel from heaven was singing the world to sleep with her lullaby. Everyone stopped what they were doing .  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful, and her voice…wow!" Andrew uttered to his partner  
  
"Yeah…I…know…" Darien then uttered  
  
'Wait a minute, those eyes….AAHHHHHH….THAT'S SERENA! What the hell is she doing here!' Darien thought  
  
He then began to reach for his gun and noticed that Andrew was looking at him. He stopped and looked up at Andrew with pleading eyes.  
  
"I take it that Serena…huh?" Asked Andrew  
  
"Andrew, come on, theres no other perfect chance then to capture her right now right here, we'll get our reward and get on with our lives." Darien pleaded  
  
"Remember our promise, this is a vacation! You swore! And besides she doesn't seem like shes being a bad girl taday anyway. All shes doing is singing and danci---woo…helllooo precious!" Andrew looked up at the stage with dreamy eyes to see a girl singing the next verse! She was almost identical to Serena but she wore her hair down and to Andrew she was the true Angel of the show.  
  
An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.   
  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.   
  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.   
  
I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you.   
  
"Fine, but you owe me for this…" Darien said in an annoyed manner  
  
"So whos this one" Andrew said pointing to the girl on stage  
  
"Oh that, that's Mina The Mafia Maid, careful she's known for breaking men's hearts! They also say she can't be tamed, but of course so is Serena, She the true flame that can't be tamed!" Darien muttered while looking at Serena on stage singing and dancing  
  
Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,   
  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
  
When you put your arms around me,   
  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do...   
  
I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.   
  
I'd take one step forward and two steps back.   
  
Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm.   
  
I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you.   
  
"You wanna know what I think? I think you got eyes for Serena!" Andrew slyly said  
  
"Is it that noticeable?" Asked Darien  
  
"Well…to me it is but to everyone else I doubt it!" Andrew replied  
  
'Oh well he is my best friend, it's okay if he knows my secret' Thought Darien  
  
'Holy shit Mina is beautiful, I want her…'Andrew dreamily thought to himself  
  
They 2 guys both watched in awe at the 2 girls performing and they noticed that the girls were almost communicating to each other in a sly way. This puzzled Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA AND MINA'S POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh my god, I can't believe it, Darien's actually here, shit what am I gonna do! I know he'll cause a seen just to get what he wants! Shit' Serena thought  
  
Serena started to dance and keep eye contact with Mina and soon after she started she had eye contact with Mina. She was basically trying to tell her to look into the audience and look at a certain table. Mina noticed this and then she say Serena dance a certain way, Serena moved 2 steps to the left and 3 steps back and then brought her hands up to her eyes which meant look. So Mina looked 2 tables to the left and the 3 tables back while she was dancing and singing. She say a Dirty blonde haired blue eyed man sitting with a handsome dark haired man.  
  
She then looked at serena and gave her a look that meant, 'Is that him'  
  
And Serena nodded her head!  
  
Whoa here we go now baby!  
  
Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
  
Shinin' down on me and you.   
  
When you put your arms around me,   
  
Well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do.   
  
Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,  
  
But you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
  
I wanna love somebody,  
  
Love somebody like you.  
  
I'm ready to love somebody,  
  
Love somebody like you  
  
. Oooh. An' I wanna love somebody,   
  
Love somebody like you, yeah.   
  
Serena and Mina were almost done with the song, and each time she say Darien move she almost had to strangle herself to keep from reaching her Derringer.  
  
An' I wanna love somebody,   
  
Love somebody like you, yeah.  
  
Oh yeah. Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,   
  
Shinin' like it's true.  
  
  
  
I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you  
  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way   
  
Wanna be a better man I see it in you yeah...  
  
The song was finally over with and Serena and Mina took their bow and left the stage in under a second.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe how hot that guy was, his eyes are a sparkly turquoise! Wow and dark haired fella, Serena's perfect match…' Mina thought to herself as her and Serena changed into their normal clothes.  
  
Soon after they were done changing Lita and the rest of the girls ran into the changing room and Lita almost screamed when she said…  
  
"HOLY SHIT SERENA, DARIEN'S HERE! What are we gonna do?"   
  
'What are we gonna do?' Lita thought in a panic way  
  
"Calm down Lita, if he was gonna make a scene he would have already done it by now, there's a large bounty on all of heads. It's obvious that he's maybe taking a brake!" Amy reassured Lita  
  
"Ames is right, lets just calm done and get on with our lives like nothings happened, in fact lets pretend that their not even there and if they talk to us just talk back ya know?" Serena calmly said  
  
"Well we'll see how this works out, but if things go wrong I'm taking this into my own hands Serena!" Raye ordered  
  
'When will she ever face the fact that I could be right sometimes?' Serena reckoned   
  
The girls causally walked into the bar area and sat down at a table. Molly came by and took their order and then soon after sat down with all of them to chat about what's been going on.  
  
After about two hours of chatting Serena got up and as she was about to leave Amy asked  
  
"Serena where are you going?"   
  
'Now what is she doing' Amy thought   
  
"Oh Ames, I'm really tiered so I'm gonna go to the hotel and hit the hey!" She replied  
  
"Okay we'll leave in a couple of hours. We might go see Setsuna and Hotaru afterwards." Mina said  
  
"Alright goodnight ya'll!" Serena waved to her fellow companions.  
  
In the meantime Darien and Andrew we're talking about something (whatever it is that guys talk about), Darien say Serena walk by him and she gave him a look that sent chills up his back and then she was gone.  
  
"Say Andrew I'm gonna go to the hotel and sleep the rest of the night alright?" Darien said  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna pick round here and maybe see if I cam get to know our 'ribals'." He said  
  
"Andrew…don't get close!"   
  
"What are you talking 'bout I won… come on this is strictly perfessonal."   
  
"You mean professional. Man you are seriously drunk!"  
  
"I swear to drunk I am not god!" Andrew said in a funny voice  
  
"whatever, don't get into trouble!" With that Darien was gone,  
  
Andrew walked over to the girl's table, somewhat tripping on his way over and kindly asked  
  
"Hey gals, mind if I join ya?"   
  
All 5 girls started to giggle, they were all very well aware that he was drunk and he had no clue what he was doing.  
  
'Hmmm….he's drunk I wonder if we can get some information out of him?' Thought Amy  
  
"Why not, bye the way whats your name?" Amy then asked the drunken stranger  
  
Andrew sat down and all the girls introduced each other. They started to talk about the performance that Mina and Serena put on and then all the girls tried to get poor Andrew even more drunk. Unfortunately he kept drinking…and …drinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat down on the steps of the bar that she had just walked out of, she gave on long sigh and then gazed into the starry night.  
  
Darien walked outside and noticed Serena staring up at the stars.  
  
'Should I say something, or just leave ? Maybe I…well…umm… what do I say…think Darien, think dammitt!!' His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice.  
  
"Don't just stand their and think about what to say to me! Have a seat!" Serena said turning her head towards him.  
  
"Nice night huh?" He questioned  
  
Darien walked over to her and sat down right next to her. His shoulders brushed up against her bare arms and he could feel that she got goose bumps when he did this.  
  
'Oh great, why did I have to open my mouth, he could have been gone by now!' She regrettably thought  
  
"So…why are you an outlaw?" Darien asked  
  
'Oh yeah, perfect question Darien, that was smooth!' He said sarcastically to himself  
  
"I was once told that the greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say I cannot! And everyone said that I couldn't take after my Mother Irene and be a famous outlaw like her."  
  
'So her mother was the infamous Irene' He considered  
  
"But it's a mistake, all you do are mistakes after another, and it's dangerous."   
  
'Is that what he really thinks?' Serena supposed  
  
"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." (AN: this is a famous quote, I don't know who said it but it wasn't me, I like it!!)  
  
"Being an outlaw is not the only thing you can accomplish in life, there's a hell of lot more to it!"  
  
"You're a very strange person, and you ask strange questions."  
  
"Well what can I say, it's not everyday you have a conversation with an outlaw who doesn't have guns pointing at your head *giggles* ."   
  
"Yeah, I guess your right *giggles*! Which reminds me, how come your not, well you know, trying to capture me or something like that?" She asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now, what is he gonna say to answer her question, what will the girls get out of Andrew while he's drunk? Well wait for the next chapter and plz, plz review!!!  
  
Thx  
  
Tummy_Fyre 


	8. The Small Encounter

Okay here is chapter 8! The freak's internet is down at my house, and all I can do is finish this story, I wanted to read other peoples and stuff like that but noooooo the internet just had to be down! Damn cable people! And damn thunder storms and lightning and stuff like that! Any way here is chapter 8! Last chapter was long, I never planned that but hey!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANDREW AND THE GIRLS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So *hiccup* Andy, who's that guy you were sitting with over there…*hiccup*?" Questioned Mina  
  
'Please don't say he's your partner…that's the last thing we all need, another bounty hunter on our tails!' Lita wished  
  
Poor Andrew was as drunk as he could possibly be, he had already told the girls all of his embarrassing moments from his past. He told them how long he's been working as a bounty hunter and a lot more.  
  
"Huh….*hiccup*….oh oh yeah, ahh h- *hiccup* h-he's my partner in crime! And you My beautiful Mafia Maid are…beautiful!" Andrew uttered out in a drunken tone  
  
Mina started to blush and the other girls just started to giggle, they kept up with the questions, and at the same time they pretended they were drunk, but they weren't really.  
  
"Say what's his *hiccup* name?" Raye asked  
  
"Darien, my lovely partner who *hiccup* left me out in the town all lone to go and find the damn *hiccup* Radical Dreamers! And now we found ya'll…but *sticks his finger up*…we can't catch you, I made him promise that even if we saw you here that we couldn't do anything about *hiccup* it!" He answered  
  
'Thank heavens for Andrew, bullets would be fly's all over this poor town if that oath wasn't made' Amy let out a sigh of relief  
  
Andrew got up and walked over to Mina, he pulled a random chair up and sat down next to her and whispered in her ear  
  
"Ya'll are pretty smart to be ask'n me all these questions when I'm supposedly drunk. It's sad how you didn't catch me every time I traced a bottle of beer with another one! I simply spat it back into the empty bottle! I'm far from drunk! And now I'm gonna have at take my leave!" Andrew whispered  
  
Mina's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard what he had said!   
  
'He whispered it to me, so I guess that means that he doesn't want them to know what he said, or…no…wait…should I say something?' Mina pondered   
  
Andrew got up, waved his hands in the air and said  
  
"Well…*hiccup*…I got at tape me leaf, till tomawow!" He said as he stumbled his way out of the bar.  
  
As soon as he was out of hearing rage all the girls turned towards Mina and started to interrogate her with questions such as,  
  
"What did he say Mina?"  
  
"Did he threaten you, I'll pound him?"  
  
Mina gave a long sigh and answered there questions one by one.   
  
"Raye, Lita, he said that I was pretty and he had to leave, he gave me his hotel room number."  
  
All the girls just sat there in silence, no one had anything to say! They were the only people left in the bar. Molly didn't close up because she was having too much of a good time with her best friends.   
  
'Wow, it's so quiet! Wonder what I should say to break the silence?' Mina contemplated  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's just say, I can't because I promised my partner we would take a brake!" He answered her  
  
'She's so beautiful in the moonlight' Darien stole a glance at Serena  
  
She turned to face him and saw the sudden blush appear on his face! Serena smiled and said  
  
"Good, cause I was taking a break too, now you know that after tonight I'm gonna pretend this never happened. Understand." She said sternly  
  
Darien smiled in return and looked back up to the starry night.  
  
"You know, people have called you something other then Seductress Siren."  
  
"I know, I got sick of the given names, so I made one myself! What do they call me besides The Sorry Sight?" She said to him sardonically  
  
"Ha ha very funny…ummmm…lets see, the most popular one that everyone usually refers to is…Serena, Satin's Sinner!"   
  
"That all started because, people had thought that I was the cause of a certain death…well, there was more then one death!" Serena sadly whispered  
  
Darien looked at her, he noticed that her eyes became more sparkly then ever.   
  
Serena felt her eyes start to burn, the tears, she tried to hold back, but accidentally one escaped.  
  
Darien saw this, he took his hand closet to her and lifted it then wiped her stray tear.   
  
"You said that you'll pretend that nothing ever happened tonight…right? *Serena nods her head*"  
  
Darien eyes were locked with Serena's, they're heads seemed to inch closer every second.   
  
'What is he doing, is he gonna kiss me? What is he doing? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING' Serena thought  
  
'I hope she doesn't shoot me for this!' Was Darien's only thought  
  
Their lips were only millimeters away. They could feel each others warm breath…until…  
  
The bar doors swung open and out came Andrew  
  
'Oh…few…just in time, it's a good thing they didn't do anything! I guess I'll have to play drunk a little longer!' Andrew thought to himself  
  
"Hey you pew lub burps *hiccup* Darien, *sticks finger up and waves it back and forth* shame on you! You were suppose to be at da hold tell *hiccup*!"  
  
And with that said, Andrew walked over to the couple that were sitting on the steps and then sat between them.  
  
'Oh great, I was soo close, until Andrew had to come, I almost kissed her! Dammitt!' Darien contemplated in an annoyed manner.  
  
"So…whacha do'n *hiccup*?" The drunken fellow asked  
  
"I was just leaving, actually. Big day tomorrow, there are still a lot of towns that are in need of being robbed!" Serena smiled and walked off towards the hotel.  
  
'I can't believe we almost kissed, I'll have to thank Andrew later for appearing at the right time to stop us! I can't get close to him, NO WAY! Not ever again…' She reminded herself  
  
"Come on Andrew, lets get you back to the hotel!" Darien lifted Andrew's arm over his shoulder and they slowly walked towards the hotel.   
  
'Poor Darien, he hadn't been with a girl since last year, it's a shame she was killed…or else he wouldn't be a bounty hunter, he'd be a Sheriff again.' Andrew imagined as he was being helped by Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know this is really short, I promise you that the next chapter will not be short, it will be loooooooonnnnggggg!!!!   
  
So, what's the story behind Serena? There was an incident that happened obviously, and she was charged for the deaths of a lot of people, what really happened?   
  
And what about Darien, his girlfriend died last year? Is that what ,made him quit is Sheriff job and made him a Bounty Hunter? How did he meet Andrew? What's Andrew's Story? Why is he a Bounty Hunter, or why is he Darien's partner?  
  
I guess, you'll just have to give me a LOT OF REVEIWS AND READ AND WAIT TILL THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!!!  
  
Thx  
  
Tummy Fyre 


	9. Time Is The Coin Of Your Life

Okay, here is chapter 9! You may have noticed that I changed the chapter titles! I did this because the original ones didn't sound all that great! Anyway, this chapter is definitely going to have one of Serena's flashbacks, that might explain a few things! So without further adieu , and without further spoilers to the story I bring to you….chapterrrrrrrrr 9.…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK AT THE BAR WITH THE GIRLS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well, time to head home, it's pretty late!' Molly pondered to herself before actually saying it aloud  
  
"Well, it's get'n mighty late, I'm sure Melvin's wonder's we ah am! So ah'm gonna head home!" Molly said while a small yawn escaped   
  
"Yeah, same goes for all of us, we'll be at The Grand Hotel if ya need anything!" Amy said while her and the girls cleaned up there mess.  
  
"Okay, well I'll finish up ya'll head back alright?" Molly said   
  
"Thanks, Moll, We'll see you in the morning goodnight!" Raye managed to politely say   
  
"Goodnight!" the 3 other girls said in unison.  
  
' *yawn* soooo…..tired *yawn*' each girl thought   
  
Lita, Raye, Amy and Mina walked out of the bar and into the dark streets of Miltia Town. With only a flew blocks to walk they were at the hotel and in no time the girls ran up to there separate rooms.   
  
One by one they were ready for bed and as they jumped in, only seconds later they were comatose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA'S POV AND IN HER ROOM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena slowly walked into her room closing the door behind her. She felt very tired, and without any other thought she undressed into her bed time clothes and before she fell into her bed a thumb nail sized golden heart shaped locket fell before her on her bed. (AN: No star shape locket, sorry. And it doesn't play a song, it's a normal locket, but the value is still the same! : P!!)   
  
She picked it up and examined it carefully like it was a piece of thin glass, and with the slightest tight grip it could be broken. It was obvious that it meant a lot to her.  
  
The golden locket now in her icy cold fingers, was heart shaped and on the front two intertwined flowers were imprinted. On the right side of the front was a way to open it. Slowly yet carefully, Serena opened the locket and found that on the left side of the inside the words 'Love' we're also imprinted.   
  
Sadly, Serena noticed that the once picture of her dear boyfriend was not at all in her locket no more.   
  
"I guess it's true what they say, 'An empty locket only leads to an empty life!'." Serena smiled thinking back on her memories. Her eyes began to burn once again…she kept repeated to herself over and over  
  
'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I can't cry, I'll get my revenge come time! I've sworn not to cry, not now and not ever!' She concentrated.  
  
Anger soon began to take over her sadness and within seconds her eyes were back to normal, but with a look of anger that would seem to want to kill anything that breathes.   
  
Serena then shook all of her thoughts away, and pretended like nothing happened. Like she always does, her escape from reality is only to pretend that the bad things are just a nightmare and its better to not face them and only forget.   
  
'I believe in looking reality straight in the eye…and denying it!' She thought to herself  
  
As much as she wanted to forget her past, she couldn't help but replay a certain memory through her head as she laid in the pitch dark night on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK OF 4 YEARS AGO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day, like any other in the month of August! For some reason this day, the sun shined brighter then any other day that Little 13 year old Serena had ever witnessed. It was the perfect day to turn fourteen, August 15th(AN:I know that her birthday is in June, but I like August better!). Serena's birthday was today and she was away from her hometown, Midgar, picking flowers in the fields about a mile away.   
  
She was suppose to meet with her secret boyfriend, Darien, who lived in the next town from Midgar. He lived in Gainsborough, and they were secretly dating.   
  
Darien came into sight as he rode his black stallion into the flower filled fields of Midgar. He was 15 years old and his hair was an ebony color that shined in the sun's light bringing out his dark sapphire eyes. His body was nicely built, his strong muscles shone off and his tan skin made him look even more sexy. He was the son of the Mayor of Gainsborough, which made him very wealthy.  
  
In his hand he held a small white box with red ribbon wrapped around it. Serena's eyes sparkled as she say her first and true love only yards away. She ran up to him and got off his horse giving her a heart warming kiss that made her melt inside.   
  
They sat down on the grass and started talking about anything that came to mind.  
  
"Mom once told me that "A thing worth having is a thing worth cheating for." Serena and Darien laughed when this was said.  
  
"Typical outlaw saying…huh?" Darien said as he gave Serena the smile that makes her insides melt just like when he kisses her.  
  
"Yep" she replied  
  
"Mom always tells me that she can't wait till me and Sammy grow up so we can be outlaws just like her. She use to always tell me that "You can go a long way with a smile. You can go a lot farther with a smile and a gun (An: Famous quote!)."  
  
Again Darien and Serena both laughed at this.  
  
"Always remember this, the greatest pleasure in life is doing what most people say you cannot!" Darien said to his girlfriend.  
  
"You know what, that actually makes sense!" Serena smiled  
  
"Another thing that I always tell myself is that "Time is the coin of your life. It is the only coin you have, and only you can determine how it will be spent. Be careful lest you let other people spend it for you. I have been told that a lot of times throughout my life. The funny thing is that it's true, the time you have to live your life is yours, and you shouldn't let people control you." Darien whispered into Serena's ear before kissing her.  
  
"Thanks, Darien, I like the way that sounds. And I would let you have my coin anytime as long as we spent it together!" Serena uttered to him.  
  
They talked for hours on different subjects, mainly explaining how much they wished they could tell everyone that they were dating. But it was only a dream to them because Irene, Serena's mother, was an infamous outlaw who had robbed Darien's hometown one too many times. They always suspected that her mother was only fond of the mayor because he would cause such a scene every time she robbed him of his wealth. But their suspicions were only their imaginations because they both knew that deep down it was only revenge that was in her mother's heart.   
  
Irene's husband, Ken, was shot by the mayor by accident. The mayor had thought that it was the man who killed his wife but sadly mistaken him, only further pissing the dead man's widow off. But that's another story.  
  
It was sunset when Serena and Darien sat together watching the clouds move and the wind singing it's silent melody as it moved along with the pink and purple clouds. It wasn't long that they had heard a huge explosion coming from Midgar.  
  
Quickly Serena and Darien jumped on the black stallion and headed towards Her hometown.   
  
2 minutes it took the couple to get there. They arrived only to know that they were 2 minutes too late. Serena's Mother lie dead in a puddle of blood on the ground holding Serena's younger brother, Sammy's, hand. This caused Serena to run over to the two dead bodies and only cry hoping it would bring them back.   
  
Darien looked around, aware that someone was still here. He looked around town and noticed that everyone here were all dead as well, everyone was on the ground dead in their own puddle of blood. Children, babies, women you name it.  
  
Darien walked over to Serena and placed his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. She slowly stood up .  
  
"Darien, I swear by my life that I will avenge my family's death." She sad with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Serena…I'm willing to do what ever it takes to help you and I pro--" Darien was cut off by the sound of a gun.  
  
"Darien?…DARIEN…NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Serena screamed as Darien's body slowly slid down hers and into her arms.  
  
"Serena…I…want…you…to…know that I…lo-love...you. H-here, take…this *hands her the box with the red ribbon on it* …Happy Birthday!" Darien smiled and soon fell unconscious.  
  
Serena kissed him, and took the box, not caring if the person who shot him was still there or not. She opened it to find a golden heart shaped locket with Darien's picture in it. A note fell out of the box. Serena slowly picked it up and it read:  
  
My love,  
  
  
  
I want you to know that you are the whole world to me and never forget that. I plan to tell my farther that we have been dating. I would have given you an engagement ring, but I know your mother wouldn't be so happy. So instead I give you a locket that has been passed down in my family for years. I ask only one thing of you, and that is your answer, will you marry me? I know that we're too young, but I don't care, you and I are meant for each other. Happy 14th Birthday! I love you!  
  
Love,  
  
Darien Shields  
  
This only made Serena cry even more, she screamed out into the night  
  
"I SWEAR…I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!!"  
  
She looked up at the clock tower and in big red letters, The Engravers, were written.   
  
"Engravers…so be it, from this point forward I'll take after my mother and search for The Engravers and kill every last one of them."  
  
Serena kissed Darien's lips one last time and left him there on the ground with her mother and brother. She then walked into her house and took her mother's 2 pistols and derringer. Her mother once taught Serena how to use them. Irene, Iced Insomnia. The women who never sleeps, rumors said that she had insomnia, her heart was iced with deception, she could deceive anyone. Serena knew that her mother was a true gentle and kind hearted women at nature who couldn't harm a fly.   
  
Darien had taught Serena self-defense and how to listen carefully for trouble. He taught her to always be prepared and alarmed when trouble was near. Within time Serena was masterly skilled as Darien was. He taught her everything he knew and more. They were meant to be with each other, their love was more powerful then anyone's love in a lifetime.   
  
Still, with tears flowing from her eyes, Serena gathered what she needed. She was dressed in a red dress that had long sleeves and reached down to her ankles were her cowboy boots peeked out. Around her waist was a belt with one pistol one each side (which are only 2). Under her dress was her derringer attached to her left thigh. Her golden blonde hair was up in her usual style, odangos, and the red ribbon from the box was securely wrapped around each 'meatball'. She walked out of her house and into the now raining night of her birthday. She quickly remembered that Setsuna and her Daughter were out of town which made her smile a little. Knowing that 2 of her friends were still alive kept her strong.   
  
She stood over the 3 dead bodies once more and closed her eyes.  
  
'I can…I can sense someone is still here, their presence is evil I can tell that much…' She focused  
  
She remembered what Darien had taught her, and without much notice she drew her gun and fired it.  
  
A loud shriek was heard from a small distance.  
  
"AAHHHHH….YOU BITCH!" Yelled a man   
  
Serena, still with her eyes closed fired her gun again, killing the man.  
  
"One down…four to go." Serena said emotionless.  
  
She turned to face the man now on the ground, he had short blonde hair and was wearing some kind of uniform. He was motionless and Serena could no longer feel his presence which basically indicated to her that he was dead.  
  
"Well, well, well, I sssee Jaedite wasss carelesss and underesssstimated you. It's a sssshame he's gone, o well! I could care lessss, that just meanssss more for me!" A women simply uttered  
  
"Who are you? And what do you mean more for you? Come out and face me you Fucking coward?" Serena demanded  
  
"Ohh, sssso feissssty! I'm am Beryl, Leader of The Engraverssss. Your lucky I'm willing to sssspare you young one!" Beryl hissed  
  
"Where are you, come out and face me so I can take your life like you so carelessly took everyone elses!" Serena again demanded   
  
"I would, but like I sssaid before, I'm gonna sssspare you today sssso you can live with ssssuch sadnessssss…HAAAAA HA HA HAAAA HAAAHAA!" Beryl's voice slowly faded away and left Serena alone in the rain.  
  
"Over here men, I heard laughter!" yelled a man.  
  
'That's Darien's dad's voice, I'm soo glad he's here' Without a minute to spare Serena ran towards the hollering voices and stumbled into a big man.  
  
She stood back up with a smile on her face and before she could say anything the man spoke.  
  
"You…YOU DID THIS! SERENA, DAUGHTER OF IRENE, YOU SLAUGHTERED THIS TOWN." The man looked around and saw his son on the ground in a puddle of blood along with Irene's body and the whole town's people dead as well.   
  
'My son…NOOO…Serena, she killed you didn't she?' the man thought  
  
"Child, what caused you to go so mad?" The man sternly questioned the young girl while running over to his son's body.  
  
"Noo, no, I didn't do this! Look at the Clock tower, The Engravers, their held responsible for this! Not me!" She pleaded  
  
The man looked at Serena and say her pistols were smoking! He held his gun up to her and said  
  
"You are under arrest for the this murder of this town." The man began  
  
"NO, I'm sorry that but I have to do this, I love your son with all my heart, and your not going to arrest me because I'm not going down until I have my revenge!" She said as she punched the man in the stomach causing him to go down and slowly slip away into a deep slumber.  
  
'I'm sorry sir, I respect you a lot, I know you killed my farther, but I know it was a mistake.' Serena reflected  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A stray tear slowly slipped from Serena's eye as she held the locket in her hands.   
  
'Darien, looks an awful lot like the Darien I knew from 4 years ago…maybe…no, it can't be, I saw Darien die in my arms! It's impossible! How could I think such a thing? Andrew…But my Darien had a best friend named Andrew as well…humph, what am I thinking, it's probably just some odd coincidence! Damn you Serena for thinking such ridicules things!' Serena scolded herself  
  
In a matter of seconds, she slowly fell into the dreamland were all her worries disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this is like a little over 2700 words, it's short I know, but what can you do about it? Nothing absolutely nothing *evil grin* just kidding! I will try to write more tomorrow in the mean time keep those reviews coming or I won't write! O _ o! lol  
  
This is just Serena's flashback chapter! What's Darien's story or Andrew's? Who knows!  
  
Thx  
  
Tummy Fyre 


	10. Early Morning Cheerfulness Can be Extrem...

I need a tissue, awwwwe that last chapter *sniffle* really hit the spot! *sniffle*   
  
Okay, next chapter…chapter 10!!!! Yay I made it to chapter 10! I was gonna have Darien and Andrew Flashbacks in this chapter, but hell, I want you to wait longer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:00AM AT MILTIA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*yawns* ahh…what time is it?" Amy questioned as she was the first to arise in the morning.  
  
Amy got dressed, and ready and within a matter of minutes she left her room. She walked down the dark hallway, for it was still a little dim in the morning.   
  
***  
  
Around 7:37am she began to knock on Serena's door. She waited a minute, and there was no answer. She knocked a little louder, then stopped and waited again.  
  
'Serena, wake the hell up!' She pleaded to herself  
  
Amy began to bang on the door with all her might. The walls were shaking and people started to open their own doors to see what the noise was.  
  
*…THUNK…BOOM…CRASH*  
  
"OOOWWWWWW…..MY HEAD…" Serena began to whine as she fell out of her bed.  
  
"AMY WHAT THE HELL YOU SCARED ME SHITLESS AND NOW MY FRIG'N HEAD HURTS!!!" Serena screamed at her companion.  
  
"Good morning Serena!" Amy said in an angelic voice  
  
'Well that makes one up and now three more girls to go!' She laughed to herself  
  
"Yeah, yeah good morning my ass…" Serena mumbled under her breath as she began to dress her self.  
  
***  
  
Amy walked down the hall a little more, she turned to look at room number '17' and thought to herself  
  
'Hmmm…better take cover, Lita will think she's being robbed'   
  
Without further notice Amy began to bang on Lita's door with all her might and then when she was done she quickly moved off to the side.  
  
*BLAM..BLAM*  
  
2 shots were fired from Lita's shotgun causing 2 open holes in her hotel room door.  
  
Amy moved over and peeked through the hole and said  
  
"Good morning Lita." Again in her cute little Angelic voice  
  
"Oh hey, sorry about that Amy, woodworking I'll be ready in a few minutes." Lita said with a few giggles escaping.  
  
"Tell everyone to go to the bar when there done. I'll be waiting there. Later Lita!" Amy said as she walked up to the next few doors.  
  
***  
  
'Hmmm…I need some paper and a pen…a huh…got it' Amy wrote down on a piece of paper  
  
'Good Morning Raye, get ready and meet us all at the bar.   
  
-Amy'  
  
Amy, again, like she did twice before banged as hard as she could on the door till she heard the loud screams of Raye. She then quickly pasted the piece of paper to the door and ran as fast as she could down the hallway and around the corner. She stopped to catch her breath.  
  
***  
  
"I'M UP!!!" Screamed Raye  
  
She furiously ran up towards the door opened it so hard that it slammed up against the wall leaving an indent in both the wall and door. She pulled her sleeves up and fists clenched ready to hit anything that moved.   
  
She stuck her head out of her room and say no one so decided to go back to sleep, but before she could walk off a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She read it and then through it away and began to get ready. Her temper was already starting to cool down, which was very good.  
  
***  
  
Satisfied with Raye's awakening, she began to walk up to Mina's room. With a long sigh released she lightly knocked on the door and soon after it opened. Amy was greeted with a nice friendly hug from Mina  
  
"What a wonderful day!" She twirled around with dreamy eyes.  
  
'Thank god somebody's awake and ready' Amy pleasantly thought to herself  
  
"Come on Mina, lets go to the bar and wait for the other to arrive here." And with that said Mina grabbed her stuff and both Mina and Amy were off to the bar.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Serena, it's been like an hour already, hurry up and get your ass together, let's go. Amy's waiting for us at the bar." Lita said for the 20th time to Serena who was apparently taking forever to get ready.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, JUST A MINUTE!" Serena hollered back  
  
'You said that a minute ago, not a minute but an hour. God hurry up! Maybe I should just leave her. Ahh, she'll freak out if I do that.' Lita contemplated to herself  
  
***IN SERENA'S ROOM***  
  
She splashed cold water on her face and then dried it of with a towel. She then began to apply make-up to her face and got dressed.  
  
'Lets see…I took a shower, got dressed, got my make-up on, got my 3 guns, got my…locket, got my money, it seems as if I'm forgetting something, I checked everything. O-well I bet it's nothing.' Serena checked everything twice to make sure she didn't forget anything.  
  
Serena hurried out of the bathroom, and rammed the door open accidentally knocking Lita over and onto her back.  
  
"Owww…SHIT!!" Lita yelled   
  
"Ummmm…ahh…GET OFF ME LITA!" Raye roared from underneath Lita  
  
"O, sorry Raye *laughs a little* I didn't mean to it was Ser--" Lita was cut off by Raye's voice  
  
'Oh…shit, I'm really screwed now!' Serena considered  
  
"Serena? SERENA…You better run if you know what's good for you" Raye exploded and then started to chase after Serena.  
  
"AHHH, NO RAYE PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Serena pleaded. She started to say what ever excuses that came to her mind as she ran full speed outside the Hotel and towards the Bar.  
  
***  
  
'O well, at least their heading towards the Bar!' Lita thought optimistically as she got up and brushed the dust off of her. She then began to walk towards the Bar, un aware that there were two people watching the whole scene.  
  
***  
  
"Should we go after them now?" The blonde asked  
  
"No, we'll wait till we see them again. Their just having fun." said an ebony haired man  
  
"Wow, Darien, what a change of heart, I thought you were so eager to arrest them!" His partner babbled on in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Andrew…shut up, I'm just saying let them enjoy their freedom while it lasts, cause when we capture them they'll be locked up for, well…the rest of their lives. Especially Serena, since she's slaughtered a whole town of people." Darien said in a stern voice  
  
"Do you really believe that that girl killed a whole town of people? Come on, it seems to me like she was, I don't set up. She was only 14 years old and the way it sounded was that The Engravers could have been there, she could have showed up and tried to stop them. There was one man dead, his name was Jaedite he was a member of The Engravers. Don't you think that?" Andrew questioned his partner  
  
"Andrew, it's none of our concern whether she slaughter a town or not, she's guilty and it's out job to bring her and her companions in. Understand?" Darien stated  
  
"But…"  
  
"UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Understood…" Andrew bluntly said  
  
***  
  
'Finally every ones here except for Raye…where is she? Amy thought  
  
Serena ran in to the bar out of breath, she left the bar door open all the way and hide behind it waiting for Raye to run in after her.   
  
A few minutes later She could see Raye's figure appearing closer and closer and she could hear her screaming at her as well.  
  
"SERENA…GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" Raye shouted   
  
As fast as she could run Raye ran straight for the door, all of a sudden she was stopped by a strong force. This cause her to fall flat on her back. Again. It turns out that Serena had slammed the door right in front of Raye, she ran into the door and fell backwards.   
  
Too weak to get up, Serena lay on her back laughing her ass off, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Everyone in the bar was laughing, and thankfully only, Molly, Mina, and Amy were there right now.  
  
A couple seconds Lita appeared in the door way casually stepping over Raye like she wasn't even there. She sat down at the table where everyone else was sitting and began a conversation.   
  
"So, we're all here Amy, what do you want to say to us?"   
  
Serena finally caught her breath and stood up walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Owww…my back hurts *sniffles* Damn you Serena." Raye uttered   
  
Raye stood up and walked, well stumbled, over to were the girls were. On her way over there she slyly took an empty wine bottle and held it behind her back. She was now directly behind Serena and she slowly lifted the bottle…  
  
*BLAM*  
  
Glass shards landed all over the floor and half a bottle was firmly held in Raye's hand. Raye looked down at Serena's two pistols and one was smoking but still in place just like the other one.  
  
'DAMN…she's just as fast as they say she is. I didn't even see the gun in her hands, all I saw was the flash. She really is Satin's Sinner…well not really just that's what people say, wait why am I explaining it to myself. Whatever.' Raye deliberated.   
  
"I'll get you next time 'Sinner'!" Raye smiled as the words left her lips  
  
'Sinner, I can't believe she called me that, she knows how much I hate that name!' Serena thought in an angry mode, but still managed to keep her calmness.  
  
"I've politely asked you to never call me that again, you know how I feel when I hear that name." Serena expressed.  
  
"Sorry, but you know it's a good name, you should use it, you could always use it to remind yourself to get vengeance!" Raye suggested, now with her temper completely gone.  
  
"Thanks Raye, but I like the Seductress Siren better, cause it makes me sound…well you know…sexy!" Serena smiled as she said this.  
  
"Whatever Meatball head!" Raye mouthed.  
  
'Okay, now my turn to talk before they start at it again.' Amy thought  
  
"Okay, here's what we'll do, Darien and Andrew have yet to wake up, I hope, and they said their brake was only yesterday. Soo…after this conversation we will say our good byes to Molly and head over to Setsuna and Hotaru's house to have a…well…quick conversation. Only 10 minutes is what we really have. We can't stay here, cause if Darien and Andrew find us they'll try anything to get us arrested. And we promised Molly we wouldn't cause trouble. Remember that we can always come back and visit some other day, but today time is not on our side. Understand?" Amy announced   
  
"Understood!!" all four girls said in unison.  
  
"Good. Time begins…now!" Amy cheerfully stated   
  
All the girls said their goodbyes to Molly and gave her a hug as well, Molly did the same. They all started to walk towards Setsuna and Hotaru's house as soon as they left the Bar.   
  
"Early morning are the best!" Mina cheered  
  
"You know I once heard that early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious." Serena mentioned.  
  
"But the nice wonderful fresh breeze that blows in the morning is so relaxing and it wakes you right up." Mina fought back, but with dazed eyes and a happy tone of voice.  
  
"WHATEVER!!" All 4 girls said in unison  
  
They finally arrived at destination under 5 minutes tops. Amy went to knock on the door but instead it creaked as it slowly opened with just a little force from Amy's hand.  
  
'Oh no…I feel an evil presence!" Raye concentrated  
  
'It feels the same as it did 4 years ago, that evil, I can sense it!' Serena reached for her guns as that thought ran through her mind.  
  
Noticing Serena's reaction towards the feeling, Raye looked at Serena and Serena looked at Raye. With a simple nod of the heads Serena and Raye ran inside with their guns up and ready to fire.   
  
'It's a mess in here, who did this!' Both Raye and Serena thought  
  
Lita and Mina came in next with their guns, and Amy followed behind Lita for protection.   
  
'What a mess, Where are they?' Lita questioned herself  
  
All the girls walked around the room, they walked into a hallway and as they did they heard a crash and then a bang.  
  
"Over here…" Serena whispered to Raye as she ran towards the noise. Following in pursuit, Raye heard another crash.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Raye whispered to Serena  
  
"Lita, Mina and Amy stay back near the entrance, just in case they escape that way!" Serena demanded.  
  
The 3 girls nodded their heads and took firing positions near the entrance of the house.   
  
Meanwhile Serena and Raye headed farther down the hallway. Serena was the first to reach the end of the hallway, it was dark and you couldn't really see anything.   
  
'…THERE…' Serena sensed a presence, aimed and fired her gun. The pistol lighted of the room for a split second.  
  
"AHH…" Came a moan from a man as glass broke.  
  
Raye and Serena ran into the room and drops of blood were traced to the window. Glass was all over the floor. It turns out who ever was here jumped through the window and left alive.  
  
'Dammitt, that bastard got away.' Serena angrily considered  
  
Raye turned around away from the window and a shadowy figure lie inactive on the floor of what appeared to be a living room area.   
  
"OH MY GOD…SERENA…LOOK!!" Raye's eyes began to burn with tears as she cried out, but she managed to keep them back.  
  
Serena turned around and saw what was lying on the floor it was….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now…what's on the floor? Who knows? Nobody knows except for me!! Lol  
  
Next chapter will be up soon….  
  
Till next time…  
  
Tummy Fyre 


	11. Vengeance Is What Drives Me

Well lets see, grab your tissues cause this ain't gonna be pretty, I promise you near the end of this chapter it will be better! Oh yeah and I start school in like 2 days, and if I want to be a lawyer I gotta keep my grades up so that will take up most of my time at home, high school, *sobs*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye turned around away from the window and a shadowy figure lie inactive on the floor of what appeared to be a living room area.   
  
"OH MY GOD…SERENA…LOOK!!" Raye's eyes began to burn with tears as she cried out, but she managed to keep them back.  
  
Serena turned around and saw what was lying on the floor it was Setsuna's body, and she was lying in her own puddle of blood.   
  
Serena and Raye both ran over there while calling the other girls.   
  
Serena sat down and carefully lifted Setsuna's body onto her legs. By now the 3 girls were already there and they were all crying as well as Raye. But still Serena shed no tears.  
  
'Her body heat is already fading away…oh Setsuna, why you. Why do they kill all of who I love, everyone I have left.' Serena worried to herself  
  
"Setsuna…Setsuna, you can't die, not from a knife wound, you're a strong girl. You can see the future, you should have seen this! Why?" Mina questioned her as the tears streamed down Mina's face.  
  
Amy got down and began to try and fix up her wounds. Blood was flooding the floor, Amy was able to aply pressure and give Setsuna a couple more minutes to live. Setsuna had internal bleeding and it couldn't be stopped,, Amy tried everything within her power to heal her, but unfortunately she wasn't able to, Setsuna was going to die.  
  
"No you…can't die, Mina's right, why didn't you see this?" Amy asked with tears blurring her vision.   
  
"I have seen all of this, and I must do what I must. If not for me then, y-you all would have been dead. Don't ask how, but if I lived then you would have died. All of y-you. My time has come, please don't feel guilty, there's nothing you could have done to stop this. Sacrifices must be made, and I chose you all over my life. Avenge my death and save Hotaru. They took her…telling me to tell you that they want Serena dead. If you succeed in rescuing my daughter, take her to Midgar, I know Serena that you didn't kill everyone, and I know that it will be hard going back and some may not welcome you, but please, Hotaru's Father lives there. With him she can reside. I love you all and tell that to my husband and daughter. I'll always be watching you." Setsuna's last breath arrived and with all the strength she had left she squeezed Serena's hand and smiled, then death took her over.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Lita slammed her fist into the wall, creating a rather large hole in the wall.   
  
'Setsuna…I swear on my life I'll avenge your death….even…even if it kills me!' Lita promised herself as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Serena slowly stood up and carefully laid Setsuna on the cold floor and then covered her with a sheet that she took off of the couch in the room they were all in. She got up and as she passed by the girls she said   
  
"Crying will not bring her back, she did what she was destined to do, except your role that fate has in store for you. We can't stay here, we have to find Hotaru. Mourn for her later, now's not the time." Serena said emotionlessly   
  
'I've grown so…cold…when it comes to death. I know I swore never to cry, but this…I've become so cold.' Serena thoughts intruded her, distracting her from crying.   
  
"Serena, how…how can you be so cold, You've known Setsuna longer then al of us, since you wore born. She's dead Serena." Amy questioned her  
  
'Why did I say that, I probably made Serena feel worse. Dammitt.' Amy then realized to herself  
  
"Amy, when your soul mate, brother and mother all die before within the same hour, not to mention your home town as well, then…then you can ask me why I'm so cold." Serena again said emotionlessly  
  
'Shit…why'd I have to say that! She doesn't know what I've been through, of course she would ask a question like that! Damn you Serena!' Serena scolded herself for what she just said to one of her best friends and a member of her only remaining family.  
  
"Serena, I'm…I'm so sorry, I-I don't know how you feel but I. I'm here for you, we all are, I'm sorry I said that!" Amy pleaded   
  
"Amy, don't worry about it, it's my fault, I shouldn't let my own selfish thoughts interlude with this whole situation. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Not you. The last thing I want is to lose one of my best friends…right?" Serena smiled before walking out of Setsuna's house.  
  
The only thing that drives Serena to live is vengeance, she swears to avenge the lost lives of her loved ones. When everyone you hold dear dies the only thing left in your soul is…hate, it creates an icy layer over your heart to never let anyone in ever again. Hate and vengeance are the only things that she holds close, at least it's something to hold on to as Serena would say. Sure she still has her friends but she herself believes their lives will be better without her around. So what ever chance she has to kill a member of The Engravers she'll charge without thinking, not caring how or when she will die, just as long as she will die so she can be with her family and husband. But then again she'll miss her friends, so she decided that she just doesn't care anymore, whether she dies or not is all left up to fate.  
  
Serena closes off that icy side to her friends, she tries to act herself and covers her sadness with her cheerful personality, her optimism, the thing she came so close to losing 4 years ago. Still she can fool anyone with her innocent eyes, and her cheerfulness.  
  
Fortunately for her, her friends are able to understand what she longs for, death of The Engravers of course, but they're all afraid to get closer to finding this group of murders because deep inside they all know that she's gonna die if she faces them too soon. And none of her friends want that, they want to find a way for her to live and a way for The Engravers to die without further harming Serena's whole world, which include her friends.   
  
Setsuna was killed and died in Serena's arm. She's beginning to get use to the idea of people dying in her arms, and telling her that they love and not to go mad. It's too late for that, the thing which is most people's biggest fear, especially Serena, has made Serena emotionless. And that is Death, most people fear it and yet Serena grows closer to it every day. Now don't think that she's suicidal, she's not, it's just that she could care less if she died or not. It's as simple as that…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know…how about we ask everyone in town, and see if they know where they took Hotaru." Mina purposed.  
  
Setsuna was buried in the grave yard right outside of town, everyone had come and paid their respects. The 5 girls now sat in Molly's bar, thinking of where they could have taken Hotaru. Who ever they were was still somewhat of a mystery. Serena on the other hand, highly accused The Engravers of this whole situation, but did not share with the others.  
  
"You know Mina, that's a great idea, why don't you start and while you do that, we'll stay here and keep thinking of where Hotaru could be." Raye replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Okay!" Mina cheerfully said  
  
She then stood up and started to head for the door, but to her surprise she was stopped by Amy pulling on her to sit back down.  
  
'Mina, poor girl, is soo clueless sometimes….I yi yi…what am I gonna do' Amy pondered to herself  
  
"Mina…Raye was just kidding, she didn't mean it. Who would know? It was rather dark out 4 hours ago. No one could have seen them if they were all still in bed. Right?" Amy questioned the innocent girl.  
  
"Oh…&giggles….yeah right *giggles…I so totally knew that!!" Mina sat down with her face as red as a tomato, she was blushing an awful lot.   
  
Molly, on the other hand, was to depressed about the current status of the day. So she simply decided to play no role in helping out in fear of her starting to cry again. She cleaned the bar and served her customers paying no attention to the 5 girls and their conversation that they were all engaged in!  
  
'That's what I forgot!!!…I knew I forgot something…' Serena finally remembered  
  
"I'll be right back, I forgot something in my hotel room. Order me something to eat, I'm starving." Serena said this as she ran out the door and towards the hotel.  
  
'What? We just ate…like 3 or 4 hours ago.' Lita thought  
  
"But we just had breakfast like 3 or 4 hours ago. I swear that girl has a bottomless pit for a stomach. She's never full and is always hungry." Raye thought aloud.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing…" Lita uttered  
  
All 4 girls laughed as they thought about Serena and her past experiences with food.  
  
"Well we mine as well order a LOT of food, right girls?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Right!" The 3 girls said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making her way towards her room, she slyly passed by the inn keeper. She tried to avoid him, because if she wanted to get into her room she'd have to ay a night's worth of a fee, so she decided to pick the lock instead.  
  
'Finally…now where is it?' Serena asked herself  
  
She looked everywhere for her item that she had forgotten. She looked in the desk, the bathroom, under the dresser and in it and still she did not find it.   
  
'Where is my red ribbon? I have to find it!' She again asked herself but this time a little worried.  
  
She placed her eyes on the bed only to find a white card.  
  
'Huh? What's that card doing with my name on it?'   
  
Serena walked over to the bed with her handgun in her left hand, just incase.   
  
She picked the card up and on the front it said 'Satin's Sinner', she then opened it and it read:  
  
Sinner,  
  
Hotaru was taken to Gainsborough, it's next to Midgar and is North from this town. The Engravers hired a gang of bandits to watch over her, she's safe but you are wanted there. They will offer her freedom for your life. Please be careful.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Who it was from is a mystery, the name was left blank. She placed the card down and realized that there was a fresh red rose on her bed. She picked it up, and smelt it.  
  
'I love roses, their so beautiful. I remember Darien telling me that they meant Courage and Determination. And that's what I have and need to carry out my promise to them all.' Serena remembered  
  
She opened the window in the small room and then let the rose fall to the ground. She then ran out the door and towards the bar to tell the girls about the note and where Hotaru might be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GIRLS AT THE BAR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where the hell is Serena, we ordered all this damn food, and now there's not much left.' Considered Raye.  
  
The girls had ordered a lot of food just as planned. But Serena had been gone for around a half an hour. A majority of the group of girls thought she took forever trying to get into her room, sure she can pick a lock. The only girl who can pick a lock besides Amy. But Serena…well she just took forever to do it.   
  
"Well…I'm *burp* full…*giggles* oops…how 'bout ya'll?" Questioned Mina  
  
The girls decided to just chow down on the food till Serena got back because it would be a waste to just leave it there. And a waste of money and they didn't have very much with them. Of course a whole closet in their cave/home was filled with money but they only took a certain amount at a time. Amy's idea, by the way.  
  
"I say we just lea--" Raye was cut off.  
  
"Leave Serena here? What are you thinking she's our leader, our most respected, most beautiful, most elegant, most smartest, most a lotta things and you just wanna leave her here? How dare you Raye…" Serena scolded her comrade.  
  
'And speaking of the 'Devil'…*giggles* devil get it…whatever, I need to stop talking to myself…'Raye Reckoned  
  
"Nah…I'm just kid'n ya'll chill, I found out where they took Hotaru!" Serena said with a huge smile plastered to her face.  
  
"WHAT WHERE…WE LEAVE NOW…" Amy already decided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
13 MINUTES LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you think that's a little scary…I mean this person could be stocking you, let alone all of us since we're always together." Lita explained  
  
'And how did I know they would expect the worse of this situation? I hate it when I'm right' Serena believed  
  
"No…uh…Lita, come on, at least we know or have a clue to where Hotaru could be, that's all we need to focus on right now…is it not?" Questioned Amy  
  
"Thanks Amy, she's right we leave for Gainsborough now! Got it? Good!" Declared a very serious Serena  
  
All the girls, once again, said there good byes to Molly and within 5 minutes they were headed home.  
  
"Why didn't we just bring our horses with us that way we wouldn't have to go ALL the way home, just to get them?" Raye tried to argue  
  
'And what do ya know, Raye just has this hunger for fighting, doesn't she? Awwell at least she's strong and can tear up a few people, we need her for that. And she's also a best friend to all of us." Lita reasoned with herself  
  
"They needed the rest, they live and breathe just like us and if they work to hard we'll be left with out our dear horses that we all LOVE so much." Amy answered with puppy dog eyes trying to end the little quarrel.   
  
"Whatever!" Raye gave in and decided to be quite.  
  
All 5 girls had a 2 or 3 hour walk ahead of them once again. The planned to get home, freshen up, gather weapons, ready their horses and then they ride North West, since they had to travel East to get home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN AND ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Gainsborough, so be it we'll head there and await her presence, then…then we capture her!' Darien evilly thought to himself  
  
"Okay, you hear that Darien, we have to head for Gainsborough, they're all heading home so that gives us a head start." Andrew happily cheered to him comrade.   
  
"I say we stock up on bullets and let our horses rest for a few minutes." Darien declared  
  
"Oh yeah right *laughs* don't forget water too, remember what happened when we ran out of water!" Andrew chuckled as he mentioned this, remembering how they were so dehydrated.  
  
"True, well lets get started right away!" Darien said laughing as the thought of him and Andrew arguing over water crossed his mind.  
  
Darien and Andrew were still in Miltia, they hid out of the sight from the Radical Dreamers so there wouldn't be any trouble. But they still eavesdropped on their conversation to figure out where they were heading next.  
  
"To Gainsborough!" Andrew shouted  
  
"Ah…Andrew, didn't I say never do that again, you sound like some…freak who likes to yell, and disturb people." Darien said while looking at the towns people and waving them a 'sorry for my partner's behavior' type wave.  
  
"Oh *giggles* right, sorry man!" Andrew muttered while doing the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all, I can't believe I start school *quietly sobs* high school, damn school work, they load you with it so you can't do other things like swim, hang out with friends and most importantly write stories such as this one! Am I wrong? Well sorry if the next chapter will take a while, blame school not me! Alright?  
  
Well that's all for now folks, until next time  
  
Tummy_fyre 


	12. What Mysteries Lie Within The Red Ribbon

Okay, this chapter is probably going to be really short! I have had a blockage in my mind and was unable to write! Okay so that excuse was…well…pathetic, here's the truth, SCHOOL!! I have already had like 7 tests within 2 weeks of school! Sucks!   
  
I'm also really sorry that I have taken so long to update too!! The chapter after this one will also take awhile as well, so in this case, patience is a virtue, and for god's sake LEARN. IT. WELL. Tee hee!! Well enough of my gibber jabber, onward (wo)men!!  
  
INFORMATION:   
  
Serena: as you may have noticed, can sense things like Raye. Only Raye knows that she can do this, it's their own little secret.  
  
Mina: May seem, I don't know, out of character? Sorry for this, I like Mina and all, but to me she seems more like the careless blonde, who's always optimistic, and keeps a smile on her face! That's what I see is so special about Mina! And then again, it's my story so if you don't like it…TO. DAMN. BAD!! Just kidding about the too damn bad thingy!  
  
Lita: I really don't know her character, or I'm not familiar with her! So stick with me alright?  
  
Amy: She can shoot a gun, but that's it! Remember she's the brains, and she can heal people, not magically, but she has the doctor experience!   
  
Raye: Yes, she is short tempered, if you did not know this to begin with, then you should stop now and actually SEE some sailor moon episodes!   
  
Some people are asking me if Darien, the bounty hunter, is the same as Serena's Past Darien. Well there could be more then one Darien! You never know (I just luv have'n the power to decide the fate of this story! Teee heee)   
  
Andrew, something is quite suspicious about this lil man! Am I wrong? (AN: of course I'm not wrong I'm the author) He seems to know more then people give him credit for! Of course he is just like Mina, blonde (no offense), careless, optimistic and more, but there is still something that he could possibly know!  
  
Or ya know, I could probably just be making your head hurt with all of this 'INFORMATION', and none of it being real, but I guess you'll jusat have to read to find out, won't ya?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA AND THE GIRLS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was soon dark out when the girls finally made it back to their 'Home'! Each one of them exhausted from the long, hot walk from Miltia.  
  
"Can we nap before we leave? I mean it is after all nighttime!" Mina questioned with a somewhat dozy voice   
  
'We can't sleep while Hotaru is being held captive, can't Mina understand that?' Serena inquired   
  
"No, sorry Mina, but since it is night, and it's not as hot as it usually is during the day, it's perfect weather to ride in. The horses will be less tired, since its breezy out, and it will make all of us last longer. Plus the chances are high of us arriving in Gainsborough 2 to 3 hours earlier then usual. So therefore we leave as soon as possible!" Amy sternly said.   
  
Amy's mind was set on Hotaru the whole time, she never once forgot about her condition, she often questioned herself whether or not that Hotaru was still alive. But she forced the thoughts out just as fast as they had arrived in her mind to begin with!  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing. We have everything we need, the horses have rested long enough, we have gathered as much water and food as needed, and we are stocked up on money! Al that's left is the ammo and weapons!" Lita simply stated   
  
'I hope this works! I hope that Serena's right for once, she better be…for Hotaru's sake!' Raye told herself  
  
The girls were all very worried and somewhat panicked! This has never happened before, and what experience did this have? Absolutely none, they didn't know what they were dealing with! Their minds were simply set on saving Hotaru and returning her to her father.  
  
A few hours later the girls were off on their journey. They rode into the night, each outlaw on their rightful horse. They carried with them, supplies that would later be needed and of course weapons to win their family member back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GAINSBOROUGH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir I have word that the Radical Dreamers are on their way here, they left dusk. Should I prepare the ambush?" asked a women dressed in different shades of blue.  
  
"Thank you Birdy, but they have a long ways to get here! There is no need in setting up early. Send Prisma in, I have a mission for her." Commanded the crimson red headed man  
  
"As you wish sir!"   
  
And with that Birdy, the silver haired beauty left the dark warehouse in search of her oldest sister, Prisma.  
  
While looking for her, Birdy heard a loud bang coming from the town Bar. She decided to stop by and see what it was.  
  
'I'll bet it's Catsy, she's always the most aggressive!' Birdy let out a small chuckle as the thought ran through her mind.   
  
She quickened her pace and before she knew it she was at the Bar doors. She slowly opened it and was welcomed in by a broken Brandy bottle heading her way.   
  
Thanks to her reflexes she caught the bottle with one hand right before it rammed into her skull! Noticing her hand that was holding the bottle, she started to grow a little angry. Now Birdy could always keep her cool, she never got really angry, and when she did it was bad, but it only lasted for a couple of minutes, thankfully!   
  
She noticed that she broke her nail. Her anger slowly raised, and with one swift move she threw the bottle striking her sister in the back of the head.   
  
The black haired women, dressed in purple heels, with a short dark purple mini shirt, and a long sleeved see-through shirt, with a black tank top under it, slowly turned around with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Birdy, that hurt!" Catsy whimpered  
  
Catsy knew better then to argue with her sister, for she would not want to know what would become of Birdy if she ever were to get really pissed off.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Catsy, but you really should stop getting into fights, the master is not at all pleased with your behavior lately. I'm looking for Prisma, can you help me look for her, the master wants to see her. He has another mission for her!" Birdy said in the most angelic voice possible.   
  
'How does she do it?' Catsy thought!  
  
"Ummmm…okay sure, I'll look near the bank." Catsy soon retreated from the Bar before Birdy could say anything more.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with her? It's probably nothing, now where could Prisma be?' Birdy thought to herself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OUTSIDE OF GAINSBOUROUGH   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God Avery, all you care about is your damned looks! The master is more important then yourself!" The women dress in an interesting green outfit screamed.  
  
"So…your point, I never agreed to do this in the first place. It was you, Birdy and Catsy who did, I never wanted to take part in kidnapping. I can't stand children, you should know that Prisma!" Avery coolly said to her furious sister.  
  
"DAMN YOU AVERY, YOUR SO CONCEITED!" Prisma shouted at her sister.  
  
"DAMN ME? PALEASE…ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WINNING THE LOVE OF YOUR 'DEAR' RUBEUS! Your just jealous because he actually has eyes for me!" Avery let out a small laughter at what she said.  
  
Prisma was just about to draw her gun, but Avery pulled out her beloved whip and lashed it out of her hands. By now Prisma was in a rage, she truly hated her sister.  
  
"Come on Prisma, give me your best shot. I'm waiting, don't you want me dead?" Avery stood only 10 feet away from her sister.  
  
Birdy had seen the whole show that Prisma and Avery put on. She was not at all pleased in their behavior. Before Avery could attack Prisma with her whip once more Birdy fired her gun and shot the whip out of Avery's hand.  
  
Seeing the chance to launch an attack, Prisma, without hesitation, ran towards her sister ready to kill her.   
  
'Now, now I will finally kill you Avery, you always got in my way of everything! I'll Kill you, I will…' Prisma smiled as the word 'kill' ran through her mind over and over, it wasn't until then that she realized that she was now laying on the ground with the wind knocked out of her.   
  
She was pulled from her own world of rage and then realized that Catsy had landed a punch in her stomach that knocked the air out of her.  
  
Having trouble breathing, Prisma slowly said,  
  
"Bitch…I almost had her…too!" She then fell into a deep slumber.  
  
'Why do they always fight like this, we're sister…dammitt!' Catsy thought  
  
"Avery, you really need to stop provoking her!" Birdy stated to brunette who was dressed in an orange mini skirt, with a matching orange tube top. Not to mention her orange heels too.  
  
"She came here, and started to yell at me, all I did was fight back!" Avery said in a snotty tone as she walked off.  
  
"Where's the kid Avery, you were supposed to be watching her!" Birdy demanded  
  
'Oh shit…I forgot, where the hell did I throw that damned kid anyway?' Avery questioned herself.  
  
"She's fine, I was just heading back to see her" Avery lied  
  
"We'll be at the warehouse!" Catsy added in as her and Birdy carried Prisma to their master.  
  
"Right…whatever" Was Avery's reply!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AVERY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now let's see where did I throw Hotaru?' Avery looked around town, trying to remember where she placed the small black haired child.  
  
"AH HA!!" Avery started to run towards a small house on the other side of town.   
  
About 15 minutes later she arrived at the door step to a small blue house.  
  
She knocked on the door a few times, and then a very old women answered the door.  
  
"Hello, Avery…what brings you here my dear?" The old lady asked  
  
"Hi ma'am, I was just coming by to pick up my daughter, is she here?" Avery smiled as she put on her angelic act  
  
The old women left inside the house and later returned holding the hand of a little 10 year old girl.  
  
"Hi 'honey bunny', have you been a good girl?" Avery bent down to give her 'daughter' a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Why yes…'Mommy' I have!" Hotaru said sardonically with her arms crossed.  
  
Both Avery and Hotaru slowly walked towards the warehouse where Rubeus was.  
  
"When am I gonna see my daddy?" Questioned Hotaru  
  
"I told you, me and my sisters are working on it. Rubeus is a very dangerous man, and we need to be careful. I'm trying all that I can." Avery looked at the little girl as she spoke  
  
"I know, but, why is Prisma not helping us?"   
  
"Prisma doesn't know about your little soon-to-get-away plan. She has a crush on our so-called boss." Avery began to get a little mad  
  
"Oh, well can I stay with Birdy tonight?" she asked   
  
"What's wrong with me? Am I not good enough?" Avery asked  
  
"No, no its just that I want to get a chance to know Birdy, she seems really sad. And why is she always so cold, her skin whenever I touch her hand is well…freezing…" Hotaru thought out loud  
  
"You see Birdy, has this ability, she can make things freeze! And well, Prisma on the other hand can create thunder. Their both really dangerous." Avery tried to explain  
  
"Birdy's not dangerous I like her, she…she reminds me of my mother!" Hotaru began to cry at the thought of her mother.  
  
"I'm really sorry, there's nothing we could do, we tried we really did!" Avery bent down to hug the poor little girl who was crying and begging for her mother to once again return to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN AND ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally we're here! Let's stop at the hotel!" Darien yawned   
  
Darien and Andrew arrived at Gainsborough, they went straight to the hotel not even gathering what their surroundings looked like. It was much too dark for that anyways.  
  
Darien and Andrew each rented out a room and headed up to go to bed.  
  
"Night Andrew!"   
  
"Night Dare!"  
  
They headed into their separate rooms after saying their goodnights to each other and got ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN'S ROOM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien undressed into his night clothes, and started to head towards the bed. Before he could close his eyes, something red caught his attention. He stood up and headed over to the pile of clothes and his guns, on top of the pile were two pieces of red ribbon that looked worn out and maybe 4 years old. He held it up to his face to examine it more closely, and then his head started to pound. Different images were flashing in his head, he quickly threw the ribbons down and blew it off like it was no big deal.  
  
He headed for bed and then soon fell asleep!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that's all, I guess it was long after al! hee he  
  
Reviews plz  
  
Tummy fyre 


	13. One Good Thing About Pain, It Lets You K...

Okay, I'm sorry for giving out the wrong idea! Some people thought it was the ending, as a writer, would I actually leave you to imagine the rest…?  
  
HELL NO!!!  
  
What's the fun in that? I was really pissed when I saw the last episode of Cowboy bebop, :'( Faye and Spike never got together, and she actually cried! Then spike well, died…I guessed! I cried! I'm still waiting to see the final four episodes of Trigun, I know wolfwood's gonna die, and I cried … again!!  
  
Well enough of this blabber, if you never watched either of the shows mentioned above, I recommend you do!  
  
Hotaru's mom: Hotaru's mum, was Setsuna, in the chapter 'Vengeance Is What Drives Me' Setsuna, well died!   
  
You Should Know By Now: that…Prisma, Catsy, Birdy and Avery all kidnapped Hotaru (but they didn't kill Setsuna, that was a group member from The Engravers) All the sisters, except Prisma, are protecting Hotaru and making sure she doesn't get hurt! I will explain later about why! Prisma is clueless, cause she's too damned stubborn, and 'Luvs' Rubeus! So Prisma doesn't know that they took up the offer of kidnapping just to protect Hotaru!  
  
When I post the last chappie, I will say something like: well that was the last chapter, reviews plZ!  
  
Onward with the story….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA AND THE GIRLS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SOOOOO….HOTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mina began to complain.  
  
The girls had set off on their way to Gainsborough at dusk, riding for hours into the night!  
  
By now it was in the middle of the day and the sun of course was burning the Earth's surface. Driving the girls insane, the heat was starting to get to them.  
  
"Hey…do you…see that?" Raye sat up on her horse and looked deeper into the desert plains.  
  
'It's an oasis…water……..WATER!!!!!!!!' Raye's mind kept telling her  
  
Raye was kicking her horse hard with her heels, and as fast as the horse could go Raye directed it towards the Oasis. Raye's mind was set, and when she sets her mind on something she doesn't give up!  
  
"Raye…WAIT…oh boy!!" Amy prepared for the worst  
  
Raye reached the Oasis and quickly jumped off her horse and dove into the crystal clear water, it was sparking and it seemed more tempting as the sun shone upon it.  
  
As soon as she dove…all four girls tried their hardest to keep back their laughs…but…they couldn't, Mina and Lita were all over the floor crying their eyes out while struggling for air, they were laughing so hard they could barley breath!  
  
'What a Dumbass…I can't believe her…I was sure it would be Mina who would be first….dammitt, there goes my lovely ring I stole!….damn you Raye!' Serena thought as she stood there stunned at what she was witnessing.   
  
"Well, I was wrong you win…shit head!" Serena turned towards Amy and handed her a beautiful blue diamonded ring with a sterling silver band!  
  
"Sucks to be you…doesn't it?" Amy laughed at Serena  
  
Poor Raye was still 'enjoying' her oasis, until of course she started to drown…  
  
'Oh shit, Raye's drowning…' Lita thought as she ran towards Raye…  
  
"Hold on Raye!!!" Mina screamed as her and Lita grabbed Raye's arms before the ground fell out from under her.  
  
"Close call…come on now, enough play time we still have an hour walk ahead of us…encase you haven't noticed!" Serena said as she slowly rode by the 3 panting girls on her horse.  
  
'Damn you Serena…man…that was embarrassing…' Raye started to blush as she remembered her previous state  
  
Amy pulled Mina, Lita and Raye's horse up behind her and then followed Serena.  
  
Half an hour later, all the girls could see Gainsborough from where they were. They kept a slow pace with their horses, just in case they had to make a quick get-away when they rescue Hotaru, if they raced to Gainsborough then they would be in deep shit cause their horses would be tired!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DARIEN AND ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey…have we ever been here before?" Darien asked Andrew as they walked around town hoping they would soon find The Radical Dreamers.  
  
"I don't know, maybe your starting to remember things, I mean you still have amnesia , right?" Andrew replied  
  
"Yeah well, you were the one who found me, you knew who I was but you still haven't told me everything. You said you'd tell me everything once I was older! Well…I'm older so…spill…." Darien tried to argue  
  
'Dammitt I was hoping he would forget, now what do I do?…think Andy…think, oh why not play stupid…your so smart…' Andrew complemented himself  
  
"Did I really say that?" Andrew tried to cover up  
  
'Yeah, go ahead and play stupid, just because I have amnesia doesn't mean I can't remember the promise he made me…fool! All well I'll just remind him…he he he' Darien decided to himself  
  
"Yeah…remember…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain drops fell to the ground, the night was still dark and the moon was hardly visible because of the thunder clouds covering it.   
  
Darien woke up, he opened his eyes, all he could see was a crimson red all over the place, despite the darkness that covered the earth he could seethe blood. It was almost like it was glowing. There was so much bloodshed he could even taste the blood, smell it and he could feel it.   
  
He was covered in an older women's blood and then right next to him was a younger boy. Darien tried to get up but was forced back towards the ground, he tried to move again but was unable to. His body wouldn't respond at all. He looked over himself to see if someone was keeping him from moving but all he say was blood flowing from his body onto the cold and wet ground he was lying on.  
  
Then…slowly he felt it, the pain was excruciating, it came so slowly but with every second it got worse. He felt like he was dieing, he even told himself that he was in hell. But he then realized out of no where that he was once told that ' There's one good thing about pain, it lets you know your still alive.'   
  
He then tried to divert his attention away from his wounds by trying to remember who told him that…he kept trying to remember but he couldn't.   
  
He was just about to give up on living, he didn't know who he was, where he was, and why he was in this situation. He simply agreed to just let go.   
  
But he heard someone shouting,  
  
"DARIEN, DARIEN….ANSWER ME DARIEN, I KNOW YOUR STILL HERE, WHERE ARE YOU…DARIEEEENNNNNN…."  
  
The shouting was getting louder with every second that passed. He wanted to yell back and say that he was here, he didn't care whether or not he was Darien he just wanted help.   
  
The person who was yelling came up behind Darien, he said  
  
"Oh, my god, Darien, your alive!"  
  
The boy screamed in joy, he quickly stopped the wound from bleeding and did many other things to patch up his wound. Then as quickly as possible he carried him into the nearest house and out of the rain in and in a warm and lighted area so he could better treat the wound.  
  
About an hour later Darien was all patched up and resting in a bed. The boy who saved his life was still a mystery to him but either way he was thankful he came along.  
  
"How are you doing?" The boy asked  
  
"I'm fine I guess, could you…could you please tell me who you are….and maybe you could also tell me who…who I am?" Darien asked  
  
"My name Andrew, what's wrong with you Dari--oh no, you have amnesia don't you?" Andrew was pissed  
  
"I guess!" was Darien's only answer  
  
"Well to begin, your name is Darien Shields, I am Andrew Crown, your best friend…ummmm this town was attacked by a group of outlaws." Andrew simply stated  
  
"Where are we? Why is everyone dead? Why did these people do this? Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Why was I hurt? Why am I here? How did you and I become friends? Who was the women and boy right next to me? How come only you are here? Did I do something wrong? Why am--" Darien was cut off   
  
"Woooo…chill man, I promise you someday I will explain everything, but let's just wait till your older. Right now we need to get you out of here, its better that you don't know where you are and why." Andrew said as he motioned Darien to lay down  
  
"In the morning I'll fetch some horses and we'll head to another town and we'll see what happens from there. Alright?" Andrew said  
  
"Okay… but I want answers someday…got that?" Darien demanded   
  
"Wow, your already sounding like yourself…get some rest, you lost quite a bit of blood from the gun shot." Andrew said as he went into the other room to sleep.  
  
Darien laid back down and to a deep breath, he could smell something.  
  
'What's that smell…why does it smell so familiar?…strawberry and vanilla…' Darien began to think but was interrupted as random pictures flashed through his head, he saw a young blonde girl holding a white rose in her hand laughing as she ran through a field full of different types of flowers. Darien's head began to hurt as the images became more clear, right when he was sure he was going to hear the name of the girl his head went blank again. The pain along with it.  
  
'That was…weird…I better get to sleep, I'll ask Andrew in the morning…' Darien fell into a deep sleep forgetting what had previously happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…and that was basically it!" Darien finished "You know, you never did tell me who that girl was that I saw…!" Darien quickly added  
  
"Well…fine her nam--hey hey there's Serena and the other girls…come one lets follow them!" Andrew pulled Darien behind a barrel and silently watched The Radical Dreamers enter the town they were in.  
  
"You got lucky this time…" Darien whispered to his partner  
  
'Thank god, I didn't want to have to tell him anything…' Andrew sighed to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yep this one was short, o'well, at least you know a little about Darien and Andrew…right?  
  
This is not the last chappie, theres more to come…  
  
Whats gonna happen next….who knows, literally who knows, I don't even know, I just now came up with this chapter. Pretty good huh? Pick'n well review plz, I have like 41 reviews, I am sooo happy, ya'll make my day!!  
  
Lol  
  
Thx  
  
Tummy Fyre 


	14. Never express yourself more clearly than...

Hey everyone, sooo sooo sry that I haven't updated in a LONGGGGG time! Forgive me? Yeah I know ya'll would! Lol! SOoOoOoOo lezz see where was I when I left off? HMMM…oh right!  
  
Some of the frequently asked questioned have been:  
  
Why won't Andrew tell Darien about his past or about Serena?  
  
I will soon answer that, or actually the story will! You'll know all in good time! LoL!!!!  
  
Onward with the story!! I'm a lil rusty, school work has been interfering! SOoOoOoOo many tests lately it ain't even funny!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA AND THE GIRLS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the girls entered the town they arrived at, they did their usual running to the nearest well full of water! And fought the whole time till they each had a turn to gulp down water!   
  
Darien and Andrew sat and watched as the girls yelled an screamed at each other, while some even attempted pulling hair! It was truly a sad sight!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't take much more of this Andrew, they are all sooo frigin immature, it ain't even funny!!" Darien shot a glare at his partner  
  
'And to think Serena was loved…" Andrew smiled as the past came back to him..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"IT'S MY TURN LITA, GOOD LORD GIRL DON'T DRINK THE WHOLE WELL!!! HURRY UP!!!!" Raye argued with Lita who was currently drinking water from the bucket!  
  
~~~~~~~20 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~  
  
"I donno 'bout ya'll but one thing I do know, is I am full…::buuuurrrrppp::" Serena mentioned  
  
"Yep, me two!" added Raye  
  
"me three"  
  
"me four"  
  
"me five"  
  
All the girls said after another!  
  
Serena jumped up to her feet, forgetting the previous event and took one long look around town…  
  
"Okay listen up we are gonna split into groups, Lita, you and Raye head down "Runoff" Street! Seems how a lot of action goes on down there, u and Raye are specialized in combat! Amy you and Mina head down "Baker's" Street, a lot of people have very valuable information down there! Remember everyone who's anyone is a friend to someone! Connections, remember everyone has connections! Amy make sure Mina doesn't ruin anything! I will take the last street, which is Bunker Hill Street! I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for! What ever you do, do not I repeat do not mention any of our names until you know for sure someone can be trusted! And we all have our fake lives to go by as well as fake names!" Serena sternly voiced her commands as the girls watched intently. They all had their duties and they had to plan perfectly how to act out their new character.  
  
"But Serena, who's gonna go with you? You can't go down bunker hill by yourself, I heard a lot of bad things, its worse a lot worse then runoff street! Have Lita and Raye go there and you go down to runoff?" Amy pleaded  
  
"Listen I know I've heard exactly what you have heard Amy, but I'm the leader what ever I say goes and I say I'm going down bunker hill, Raye and Lita aren't ready for something like this! I grew up on the streets, well, slightly!! I know how to deal with stuff like this! Don't worry, I'm not a lil girl any more, I'm like 18!!" Serena smiled at Amy  
  
With a nod of the head from each girl, symbolizing they were reay and understood what to do, they all went their separate ways! Lita and Raye down to Runoff, Amy and Mina down to Baker's and Serena walked to Bunker Hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll watch Amy and Mina, and then I'll switch between Lita and Raye, I know the streets more then I know myself! I grew up here so I know every nook and cranny, every shortcut and secret passage, I'll be able to move quicker from the 2 group of girls every once and awhile to see what's going on! You follow Serena, and if the timings right catch her and we'll meet back here in 2 hours at the latest!" Andrew firmly said to his partner…  
  
"Right got ya, follow Serena and then meet back here in 2 hours when I catch her! Right!!" Darien said as he snuck off to where Serena was heading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Okay, now if I were a sneaky lil bastard who is watching a kidnapped kid named Hotaru, where. In. The. Hell. Would. I. Hide?' Serena pondered to herself  
  
She had been walking for about 5 minutes now and still had no clue to where Hotaru could be staying!  
  
Serena looked around Bunker Hill, it was exactly like she had expected it. The streets were dark and gloomy with trash everywhere, it was almost like a ghost town but in just this one area. All the bad guys stayed here, any girl who walked alone would be raped or killed!! There were some bon fires in a few areas she came across, but there was no sign of a single soul any where!  
  
'Yuck, is it just me or is this place starting to smell? Is it getting darker or something…' A loud shrieking sound interrupted her train of thoughts and made her jump a lil bit.  
  
'Get'n a lil jumpy Serena, calm yourself or else your screwed if you get caught…' She yelled at herself  
  
The shrieking sound once again came up and as it slowly faded away this time Serena followed the sound the an alley way of two big buildings that seemed vacant, no one was found any where but when she turned the corner she ran as fast as she could possibly run….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LITA AND RAYE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ewww….its soo sad to see sooo many girls selling their selves to these worthless pigs!"   
  
Raye complained as her and Lita walked through the Runoff. The Runoff was a street known for drug selling and prostitutes and all kinds of shit happening everywhere on the street!   
  
"I know, I know, just act your part okay Raye? I mean as soon as we find something out about Hotaru well be outta he--" Lita was cut off by a women covered in black robes.  
  
"Hotaru…you say, oh is that the little girl with black hair, and violet eyes? I know her, she's such a dear, poor children nowadays, their parents just let them wonder off by themselves, it's a sorry thing to see. But of course Hotaru, as you call her, she was with this women. I seem to have forgotten her name, lets see…aww she was pretty, she had brown hair that was up in a bun with a red tie, she wore orange and red. She seemed awfully sweet too. I even watched Hotaru for a few hours too!" The old lady said to Lita and Raye.  
  
"Avery…its got to be Avery, remember Lita when Serena introduced us to The four Sisters?" Raye exploded  
  
"No…ahh…I'm not sure, I don't recall ANGEL telling us about them, AMBER!!" Lita said while trying to hint to Raye that our names were not supposed to be known!  
  
"Ohhhhh yeah right, sorry HANNAH, but umm at least she introduced me to them and I told you about them, let me remind you do the words…The Four Flames mean anything to you?" Raye again exploded  
  
"OHHH yeah now I remember, sorry, brain art there for a minute. You think their somehow involved in this? But which side are they on?" Lita asked, completely forgetting the old women.  
  
"I'm not sure maybe Serena had recently contacted them and maybe their helping us? Well duh lets ask what's-her-face" Raye turned toward the old lady…who had some how slipped away as Lita and Raye were arguing.   
  
'Dammitt where did she go?' Raye questioned herself  
  
"Okay…well I think we should head towards Amy and Mina to tell them what we found out!" Lita suggested, "Oh yeah one more thing…"Never express yourself more clearly than you are able to think." Hasn't any one ever told you that?" Lita questioned   
  
"Yeah I agree, I can't stand this place any longer, lets head for Baker's Street! And no, I have never been told that Lita, why do you ask!" Raye agreed half sarcastic and half serious, as they both ran the rest of the way until they at least arrived back at the spot they started in. And then from there they headed towards Amy and mina to tell them what they had come across.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANDREW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'sOoOoOoOo The Four Flames could be in on this? Hmmm…wow, me and Darien could make double if we caught The Four Flames AND The Radical Dreamers…::evil grin::…' Andrew smiled as he raced down a ladder of an alley way and slipped through a small opening in the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all I have for right now, sorry this is really short, but there's not a lot of time on my hands right now, but don't worry maybe tomorrow I will update seems how it's the weekend and all! I hope this chapter isn't too bad, its been awhile!! I also hope this will give you some idea of what's going on…  
  
If not:   
  
Serena and the girls have split up into groups to go to 3 separate streets, I'll have you know there are exactly 15 streets in Gainsborough. The 3 major streets are The Runoff, Bunker Hill, and Baker's!!   
  
Also Darien and Andrew are following the girls to try and catch them for the reward of course!  
  
But what's with the old lady, why would she be in the rough part of town? Or what was it that made Serena run soo damn fast around the corner for?  
  
I guess you'll just have to tune in for next time folks! Lol (I luv saying that) (lol)  
  
Thx for ya'll's patience…  
  
Tummy_Fyre 


	15. A Few Strangers and One Confusng Situati...

Okay, here is chapter 15, I know that the last chapter kinda sucked, but o-well!! I'll try to make up for it with this chapter!! J!! lets see where did I leave off, oh yeah should I start off with Serena or Lita and Raye, or maybe even Mina and Amy or Darien and Andrew…I got it….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BIRDY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Avery, there here! The Radical Dreamers are here. You have to go and find Serena, I'll look for Amy and Mina, and Catsy, Catsy you go and look for Lita and Raye. Okay?" Birdy commanded  
  
"I don't see why we can't look for them all together, I mean what are the chances of them being spilt up into the groups you say their in?" Asked Catsy  
  
Birdy, Catsy and Avery where in the Town Bar, with Prisma seeking out her master's orders they were free to talk without any interruptions.   
  
"Well from what I have heard the towns people have said that they say and heard Serena and the gang split up into the specific groups that I had just recently named off! So I think we will go with my plan!" Birdy said somewhat sardonically  
  
"Well excuse me, it's not like I'm a mind reader or something, chill! I was just asking sure you knew what you were doing is all!" Catsy yelled back  
  
"Whatever we don't have time to waste, we'll meet back here in 2 hours at the latest, the earliest will be an hour! No later or earlier, go it? Oh and Avery, are you okay, is something bothering you? You seem…..I don't know a lil out of character?" Birdy questioned  
  
At the brown round table the 3 girls sat discussing their new found and foolproof plan. Usually Avery would be the one to disagree and make sure everything's in order or the way she liked it, but today, today for some reason she was acting different, more quite and minding her own business for one.  
  
From the sound of Birdy's voice, it some how snapped Avery out of her own world and back into reality.  
  
"Oh, what? Yeah right , sry, I'm just thinking, don't you think that Prisma has the right to know what we are doing? I feel like we've betrayed her, and I feel…..I don't know…un..faithful? We're all friends of Serena's right? Why can't Prisma be involved in this issue?" Avery questioned her sisters  
  
"I have been over this plenty of times, do not dwell on what's been already done or decided, there's no way to change it now, look towards the future and except what has come to pass. I'm sorry but we haven't the time to talk about this right now, The Engravers could be back any time to take Hotaru back, time is not on our side right now, so lets go, you need to go to bunker hill since you've been there sooo many times before…okay?" Birdy once again commanded as she left the bar in a sort of rush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Blah blah blah, sometimes Birdy gets on my nerves real bad. Just because she's a little smarter then us doesn't give her the right to treat us like shit! I don't care what she says, Prisma deserves every right to be in on this just as much as we do! I'm soo tired to this and that always messing our relationships up….o-well 'must not dwell on what's already been done, what's done is done I say, can't change what's come to pass….' blah blah blah….Birdy,' Avery thought to herself as she walked down the dark empty streets of Bunker hill  
  
For some odd reason it seemed more dark and eerie then usual. Avery was always used to this place, she would always go this way to get to the warehouse, she wasn't afraid of anything, and it was shorter through Bunker Hill any was….so what was stopping her? Absolutely nothing…  
  
She had been walking for about 10 maybe 15 minutes since she left the bar. She had heard that there hadn't been a rape or murder since two weeks ago, and that's real good. She felt at ease to let her guard down just a little, not a lot but just a little so she wouldn't get too stressed.  
  
She started to hear a faint scream, it sounded like it was real close but at the same time real faraway…  
  
'What in the hell was that? It better not be…Serena….oh no!' Avery ran towards the noise as the thought of the victim being Serena came across her mind.  
  
She reached two old broken down buildings that seemed vacant and in between the two there was a small alley way, the noises became louder as she stepped around the corner and into the small alley way…  
  
As soon as she saw a small girl with black hair, laying on the floor, it hit her  
  
'HOTARU? NOOO…' Avery thought as she quietly walked towards the girl's body  
  
Avery was very careful when it came to situations like these.   
  
"Hotaru? Are you okay? Are you conscious?" Avery said just above a whisper  
  
She waited a minute for an answer, but still nothing was heard except the faint sounds of foot prints that seemed to get louder with every second.   
  
With one swift move of the leg Avery, kicked who ever it was behind her, and sent them flying to the hard cold ground of the dark alley.  
  
"Who are you? If you want to keep all of your limbs intact then you better answer my questions!" Avery demanded as she watched the dark body on the ground begin to slowly recover from the fall.  
  
"Wrong move…BITCH!" The stranger roared as he rammed into Avery sending her to the ground next to Hotaru.  
  
'ow…that hurt dammitt.' Avery thought as she quickly regained her balance.  
  
'Where did he go?' Avery thought as she looked all over for the intruder.  
  
"I may have a disadvantage in the dark but as soon as I sense your presence I'll knock you to the ground…hard, and this time I won't let you get up! So give up now!" Avery laughed  
  
She took a step to the left and was in an attacking stance, she was ready to fight what ever came at her. But what she least expected was a launched attack to the front of her. She was so startled that her reflexes were seconds too slow to stop the wire that wrapped around her throat.  
  
"What was that about me being on the ground? I think not, your too cocky, that's your problem!" The stranger said  
  
He then for some odd reason let lose on the wire around her neck and quickly tied her hands with rope and sat her down next to Hotaru, who was at the moment sleeping like a baby.  
  
"What did you do to Hotaru? I swear if you laid one finger on her, I'm gonna lay both my fists on you buddy!" Avery questioned the stranger  
  
"Okay, first I didn't do that to her, and second the name's not buddy its Darien! I found her like that, I'm just taking care of her until she wakes up, now maybe you can help me out…I'm looking for a girl dressed in a red dress with blonde hair, she goes by the name, either Angel or Serena, one of the two…do u know of her?" Asked the stranger  
  
'Serena, then this must be a sheriff, no its too far away from his home town….a bounty hunter!' Avery thought to herself  
  
She straightened up a lil more so her back was against the dirty cold wall with Hotaru's resting body lying beside hers. She looked the stranger in the eye and truthfully answered  
  
"No, I do not know anyone by the name of either Serena or Angel, now please let me and my daughter go so we can be on our way! You have no business with us, your obviously a bounty hunter of some sort and you're only after one person as it seems!"   
  
( Okay so maybe not truthfully but hey give her a brake will ya? Lol! )  
  
'I'm never gonna find her, this place is too big, I mean where would she be, she has to find Hotar----wait a minute, stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid, Darien, you idiot, Hotaru is right here! All I need to do is use the girl to lure Serena into my nice warm grasp, I mean hands so I can get my bounty! Yeah that's it!' Darien was lost in his thoughts  
  
And unfortunately for him a little to lost, he was just about to ask Avery a question when he noticed her hands were freed, he quickly charged at her with a fist.   
  
"oh shiiitttt…." Avery said under her breath  
  
She need to think quick because he was only few feet away from her and gaining in on her as well! As Darien rammed a fist into her stomach, or so he thought it was her stomach, Avery was bent down wards towards the ground with her foot in Darien's face. He ignored the pain and seized the opportunity to grab Avery's leg and make her fall to the ground. As he did so he tried to reason with her.  
  
"Come on now, I'm done playing games, do you or do you not know a Serena? Answer me dammitt!" He tried to reason  
  
Avery was now on the floor with her face down on the ground, Darien had his hand holding her hands and hair. While trying to talk to her.  
  
"I told you, I haven't a clue to who this Serena and gang of girls it is your talking about!" Avery said  
  
'Wait a minute did I ever mention the other girls? I think not…so she does know who Serena is, not only her but other girls as well! Am I lucky or what?' Darien figured out in his head  
  
"I never said any thing about a gang of girls that were traveling with Serena…" Darien smiled in victory  
  
'Ohhhh…..shit!' Was Avery's only thought  
  
"Well…I…ah u…I mean….. I just, ummmm….I heard about them a while back is all! And now that you mention it Serena does sound pretty familiar!" Avery tried to cover up  
  
Darien almost fell down laughing, he was so surprised to how someone soo 'smart' could mess up on everything with just a mention of one silly lil word!  
  
"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that load of shit. Come on now, there's no harm done in just telling me where she is! Right?" Darien asked  
  
'If only he knew what was really going on…..I yi yi!' Avery stressed  
  
"damn bastard!"   
  
"What was that? Did you say something?" Questioned Darien  
  
Before Avery could answer Hotaru started crying…both Avery and Darien looked over to see what was wrong. Again, seeing the chance to get loose with Darien a little distracted, she already could feel his grip loosen, so she seized the opportunity once again and rolled over with all her power and kneed Darien right in the….ahh….yeah, u know it! DING DONG…..LOL  
  
With Hotaru's shrieks and cries getting louder by the minute Avery slipped under Darien and got up off the ground and kicked him in the head, sending him flying backwards.  
  
He quickly regained his posture and waited for Avery to attack, seeing what he was doing she did what was least expected, she charged at him. Unfortunately for her Darien anticipated her move and swept kicked her sending HER flying to the ground! He then grabbed her hair and hands in the same position it was only minutes ago.  
  
"Ya know, your really starting to make this hard for me, your lucky I didn't pull out my gun, I'm much better with it then hand-to-hand combat!" Darien laughed  
  
"Ya know your really starting to get on my frigin nerves boy!" Avery spat out  
  
"Boy, ya know where the hell do you think you come off….I mean seriously, boy? PAlease I've come across dead bodies that are more offensive then you!" Darien smiled as the words left his mouth  
  
"You said you were helping Hotaru, so why don't you check up on her! Dumbass!" Avery tried to lean up to see Hotaru  
  
"HOTARU…ARE YOU HURT?" Darien yelled to the small crying girl  
  
"She's not gonna listen to you, she's gonna keep on crying until she sees that I'm free! And not endangered!" Avery smiled  
  
"Well then I guess where gonna have to listen to her for while then aren't we?" Darien questioned  
  
"Why you lil PA---"  
  
Before Avery could finish what she was gonna say gunshots were fired toward Darien and Avery….The bullets just barely missed Darien's cheek, and gave off some kind of warning sign!   
  
'Wow, that was a close one, whoever shot that must be very skilled in guns…looks like I'm gonna have some more fun!' Darien smiled to the thought  
  
'Serena, it's about time you came….' Avery signed   
  
"Let Avery and Hotaru go and I'll only torture you for a little while!" The Stranger calmly said   
  
"That doesn't give me much choice does it, do you not know by one swift of the wrist this young lady here could lose her life?" Darien questioned  
  
Walking out of the shadows and into a little bit of light given off from a single street light in the alley, came a girl in a red dress with blonde hair….  
  
"YOU" Darien was startled  
  
"ME!" Serena called back  
  
Serena again shot her bullet towards Darien and this time she wasn't giving any warning sign it was straight, heading straight towards his head.  
  
Darien quickly dodged the bullet but lost sight of both Serena and Avery,  
  
'Dammitt…' Darien cursed himself  
  
::BLAM:: ::BLAM::  
  
Two more shots were fired, Darien easily dodged them as well.  
  
Serena finally appeared in front of Darien again, but this time her gun was pointing straight towards his head…  
  
"Nice to see you too, oh and by the way your looking stunning as usual….geez, you don't even say hi? Darien said sardonically  
  
"Hi Darien" Serena smiled  
  
Both Darien and Serena stood there looking each other in the eye, The first t move was Serena, she put her two guns aside of her and calmly spoke   
  
"Draw on 3"   
  
"Alrighty then…" Darien smiled at the pleasure of a quick draw!  
  
Slowly moving backwards away from each others body they moved until they were at least 10 feet apart.   
  
"1" the first number was called out  
  
"2" the second number came just as fast as the first one  
  
"You ready for this?" Serena questioned  
  
"On 3" Darien replied  
  
"3!"  
  
::BLAM::  
  
The two shots were supposedly fired one from Darien and the other from Serena, but it only sounded like one bullet was shot…they both just stood there not moving….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for today, ::CLIFFHANGER:: lol, how's that for a good cliffhanger? He he he ha ha ha! So what happened? Did Serena refuse to fire or something or did they fire at all? Or did they both get shot in the heart or the head with each of their bullets? Well next chapter everything will be revealed, I promise! Only maybe 2 or 3 at the most chapters left untill this is over! Sorry this is taking soo long to update! I hope ya'll like the story and all! And hey, I'm almost at 60 reviews, I want more reviews, hopefully a 100 +!! Lol keep them coming and until next time….  
  
Thx  
  
Tummy_fyre 


	16. Two Bullets, One Sound

Well hello peoples, long time no see? I am so sry this has taken so long!! I started to write the next chapter last month but my computer lost it and we had like 5 viruses so we had to get it fixed! It completely crashed the system!! I would put this up today ~12-6-03~, but right now I have no internet, cable and internet and phone have been shut off all around where I am right now!! Stupid people, we pay good money and look what we get! Well lets not forget I have to study for all of my final exams next week!! I yi yi!! So far I am exempt from most but some I have to take!! Damn school!!  
  
N e ways enough bout my ramblings!! I kno that the cliffhanger was really bad and everyone (just about) really wanted to read what was gonna happen next!! I will try not to do that again!!   
  
Well enough waiting, u come here to read the next chapter so here ya go:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice to see you too, oh and by the way your looking stunning as usual….geez, you don't even say hi? Darien said sardonically  
  
"Hi Darien" Serena smiled  
  
Both Darien and Serena stood there looking each other in the eye, The first t move was Serena, she put her two guns aside of her and calmly spoke   
  
"Draw on 3"   
  
"Alrighty then…" Darien smiled at the pleasure of a quick draw!  
  
Slowly moving backwards away from each others body they moved until they were at least 10 feet apart.   
  
"1" the first number was called out  
  
"2" the second number came just as fast as the first one  
  
"You ready for this?" Serena questioned  
  
"On 3" Darien replied  
  
"3!"  
  
::BLAM::  
  
The two shots were supposedly fired one from Darien and the other from Serena, but it only sounded like one bullet was shot…they both just stood there not moving….  
  
To the left Serena stood there looking straight towards Darien, blood started to flow, and it slowly dripped down her face, the blood seemed to be coming from a scratch on her left cheek!! The bullet must have traveled right beside her face enough to scratch her cheek!   
  
With little relief she stared harder in Darien's sight  
  
To the right Darien stood their…he was stunned…blood started to flow down his cheek and dripped to the ground. The same thing happened to him, the bullet traveled right beside his right cheek!  
  
He was amazed  
  
'I thought for sure she was going to kill me…it's a good thing I didn't fire at her heart or her head or .. Whatever, she likes me….I can't believe it...SHE LIKES ME!!' Darien thought happily  
  
"Serena likes me, Serena likes me, Serena likes me!" Darien started to jump around and sing in joy!!  
  
'I can't believe he has the nerve to just…jump around and say such nonsense…ohh that pisses me off' Serena turned red as the thoughts ran across her mind!!  
  
She took out her other gun, and with two, she fired aimlessly at the jumping buffoon!! With this it brought smiles to her face!! Seeing Darien jump around faster and faster trying to miss the bullets!! Until her guns ran empty!!  
  
"Dammitt! Right when it gets to the good part!!" Serena cussed  
  
"Hey hey hey what in the hell was that for? I thought u liked me, I mean u do because u missed on purpose!!" Darien tried to reason  
  
"I missed on purpose…is that what u really think? I didn't even fire at you, a spy for The Engravers was standing right over there, did u not hear his gun fire? He's the one who missed u!! Not get your story straight! You're the one who likes me, because u missed me on purpose!!" Serena smiled at her added on comment!  
  
"WHA???????? Your lying!!" Darien tried to fight back  
  
'How dare he call me a liar, that bastard!' Serena started to steam   
  
"Don't believe me, look over there he's on the ground dead from my bullets!" Serena again smiled in victory  
  
"Hah! U lie again, you said bullets and I only heard two bullets go off, it sounded close to one but I know that it was two!!" Darien spat out at her  
  
"You idiot, do you not know who I am? I am Serena The Satin's Sinner, I murdered a whole town of innocents, I killed my own mother and brother and to top it all off I killed the one I loved most! Does that not show how heartless I am? I am the best gun fighter out there, I can promise you that!! I have unbelievable skills in the art of combat! I Know everything there is to know about guns and I am swift as a fox!! I am the best and no one is out there who can beat me! I never miss a shot if I shoot then you will know whether or not I missed!! And yet u still think I lie…I can fire 3 bullets and make it sound like one! I will shoot if you want so you can see what I am capable of, but I don't guarantee your safety!!" Serena held back her tears  
  
'I can't believe those words just left my mouth, I have been hearing a lie all my life about what I have done and now I am fooling myself into believing its true…' Serena still held back her tears  
  
"Again u lie once more! Though this time you lie about what you have done, or better yet what you have not done! No one could kill their family and the one they loved most and or even their own hometown!! The Engravers were the ones who destroyed you not you!! I know that you are driven by hate but what I also know is that you have a heart of gold and you obviously try to cover too much--" Darien was cut off by more gunfire!!  
  
Avery, who was watching the whole thing, was quite amused, but she acted quickly and grabbed Hotaru then headed for the bar to meet up with the other girls!  
  
"Serena meet at the bar, that's where the gang and everyone else should be by now okay? Don't get yourself killed!! See ya in a while!" Avery headed out of Bunker Hill  
  
'She better be okay…' Avery thought as she ran down the street dodging bullets as they came her way!!  
  
Darien ran and hid behind a building, with his guns in hand he took out 2 people from the rooftops of the old broken down buildings.  
  
"Ya know Serena it doesn't help that its dark out and we can't see them..!" Darien wined and complained  
  
"Oh would you quit your bitch'n for just once? How in the hell could you be the "Famous" Darien the Devil's Dealer! What a bunch of bull" Serena yelled back  
  
'Meanie' Darien sniffled  
  
Serena shot down 5 more guys and one still remained.  
  
"Where is the other guy?" Asked Serena  
  
"I don't know, you're the one who is the "Best" why don't you tell me?" Darien said sardonically  
  
"Ahhh…forget you!" Serena walked into the open  
  
'What a Dumbass, she's gonna get herself killed!!' Darien tried to hold back and stay there but it was harder then it seemed! He so badly wanted to get her out of there! He hated anybody doing stupid things when it consisted of going out in fire range!!  
  
"I am dropping my guns, now come out, I am unarmed!!" Serena hollered into the pitch black night. She was standing in the spot light of just a single street light in that area!  
  
She turned to Darien and winked at him! He was clueless as to what he was suppose to do!   
  
'Does she want me to fire or something…what the hell is she doing?' he contemplated  
  
'That boy better shoot when I get the guy to come out or else I'll shoot his ass down myself!' Serena hoped  
  
A minute quickly passed by and again Serena shouted the same words  
  
"I am dropping my guns, now come out, I am unarmed!!" She yelled again  
  
"I heard you the first time, geez can't I just think about it first?" Yelled a man from somewhere in the darkness  
  
He slowly walked out with his gun pointed to her head.  
  
"YOU!!" Serena tried to sound surprised  
  
"Yep in the flesh! Rubeus is the name, hey say there, don't I remember you from somewhere? Oh yea yea now I know, that bank that I robbed! Hey how's it goin? Nice to see you made it out alive!!" Rubeus smiled just remembering what had taken place!!   
  
"Yep, that would be me! Now lets say you put down those niiice sexy guns of yours? Come on now, its not fair that...I'm a lil ole girl that's unarmed and I can't defend myself!!" Serena slowly walked towards him and ran her hands up and own his chest. She kissed the side of his face and felt that he let his guard drop a little! She took her hand and placed it behind her back and put three fingers up, slowly she put one down…  
  
Darien on the other hand saw this and was very confused  
  
Another finger went down…  
  
And still nothing popped into his head, he was obviously too occupied with the way Serena was acting..  
  
And the last finger went down, Serena moved out of range and waited for Darien to fire…well, he didn't!  
  
Serena had to think fast before she got herself killed! She saw her guns lying right beside of Rubeus' legs and she knew it was too far and it was a one way ticket to hell if she did that! So she grabbed her Derringer under her dress attached to her thigh! Held it up to his head…  
  
Rubeus was stunned, he had never seen such speed in all his years. He grabbed for his gun but to his surprise they were all gone! Serena smiled at him, her childish face made things a appear a bit more on the cuter side! But Rubeus was still pissed!   
  
'I can't believe I didn't feel my guns were gone when she took them!' he thought  
  
"…Bitch…" Was all that left his mouth  
  
"Ya know I am so sick of people calling me by that name! I mean a bitch is a female dog, do I frigg'n look like I am down on all four legs and run around shit'n everywhere or barking when ever the hell I feel like it? No…I don't think so!" Serena bit her tongue as she fought the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"And other thing, Darien, where the hell were you when I needed you?" She turned not loosing sight of Rubeus.  
  
Darien stepped out from behind the shadows and walked towards the two in the spotlight.  
  
"I didn't know we were partners…plus I wanted to make sure that you were who they say you were!" Darien spoke sarcastically.  
  
'What a guy, a dumb one at that point!' Serena rolled her eyes  
  
"Whatever, grab some rope and tie him up, I'll keep my gun on him just incase he tries anything!" Serena ordered  
  
::CLICK::  
  
Went the gun as it was aimed at Serena's head, only a pull of the trigger could quickly end her life in a heartbeat!   
  
'Oh……shit!' was Serena's only thought  
  
"You know, I'm not as dumb as I appear to be!" Darien simply stated to his victim in front of him  
  
"Ya well, I can see that…pretty good idea, fooling me and then turning when I need help!" Serena laughed  
  
'I can't believe she thinks this is funny' Darien thought  
  
"Ya know what, usually I would be really pissed right about now! But I can't help but remember someone a lot like you! When I was younger this guy did the same exact thing when we first met! At that time I only knew how to use a gun! I didn't know any hand-to-hand combat…but that's why I'm thankful for him in so many ways!" Serena turned and spin kicked the gun out of his hand!!  
  
As soon as she went to pull yet another gun out from under her dress she held it at his head, not forgetting about Rubeus, but she was surprised when Darien held another gun to her head!   
  
Serena didn't take her eyes off of Darien, she flipped her fun and rammed the handle into Rubeus' head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Well that makes things easier on my part!" Serena smiled at Darien  
  
"Are you enjoying this or something? I have to take you in, you are my bounty, I am a bounty hunter its my job, its who and what I do! Sorry!" Darien sympathetically said  
  
'He reminds me so much of my Darien' Serena held back the tears that began to form in her bright blue eyes.  
  
There they stood, both holding guns to their heads, waiting for the first move to be made!  
  
Serena was a risk taker, she took any risk whether it was a life or death situation or not! So it was only normal for her to make her move!  
  
She slowly put down her gun to the ground and stood back up with her two arms in the air! She then started to walk towards him.  
  
"No…I don't think so, your sex appeal doesn't work on me!" Darien laughed at Serena's attempts  
  
"What…are you gay or something?" Serena smiled at her comeback  
  
"WHAAT? NOOO I AM NOT GAY I LIKE WOMEN!!" He irritably yelled back  
  
A loud banging noise was heard from behind him, he turned his glare for a quick second to see what it was.  
  
He turned back and Serena had disappeared into the darkness!!  
  
'Dammitt, shit, geez, why the hell does this happen to me, I had her too!' he continued with the thoughts  
  
Serena watched in the darkness what Darien did, she was reminded of her Darien a lot when ever he came around!  
  
"I wonder if it is my Darien?" Serena whispered   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that's all for the chapter! People! Lol! Another cliffhanger but its not as bad as the one before right? Well keep those reviews coming okay? And I will make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one did! I am really sorry about this!  
  
Thx for your time and you reading this  
  
Angel 


End file.
